Blurred Lines
by AkaiitE
Summary: 4 years after galaxias defeat, the scouts find themselves in a pinch. Upon the arrival of old friends, earth is invaded by a witch bent on revenge. Now the scouts have to fight off this Powerful foe.
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't not own sailor moon **

**a/n\summary: 4 years after galaxias defeat, the scouts find themselves in trouble again. Darien is in to finish his last few semesters of university in America but has come to visit Serena and see Amara and Michelle's wedding. Old friends return and as Serena fights to choose who holds her heart, she also fights for her planet. A witch bent on revenge is looking for an all powerful stone that will ultimately destroy our entire universe! I know it sounds really really bad, but please give it a chance! Ps…I am all for gay marriages. If you don't like it don't read it! Read and review please! Thanks a bunch!**

I pulled on my blue brides maid's dress knowing that I was already late. Surely they would understand. When had I ever been on time?

"Serena! Hurry up!" Raye called impatiently.

"Coming," I snapped, racing to find my strapy, silver shoes. Raye groaned audibly. She had always been this way, grumpy and impatient. I stumbled down the stairs, falling down the last few; right into Darien's waiting arms. His chest shook as he laughed at my failed attempt to walk gracefully in high heels.

"Same old Serena, I'm not even back for a whole day and you're already falling into me again!"

I slapped his arm angrily. While he had been gone for most of the last four years, he hadn't changed much, still retaining his crude sense of humor.

"Enough," I snapped, "if you're all done making fun of me, can we please go?"

"Well, If your going to be that way, I might just cut my trip short," Darien scoffed.

"NOO!" I screeched.

"Serena," Darien laughed, "You know how hard it is for me to be away from you!"

"Let's just go!" Raye muttered, obviously she wanted to avoid any unnecessary romance. I followed her out the door to her car which she promptly climbed in. Darien slid into the passengers seat, leaving me the back.

As I fastened my seatbelt, I asked, "Do you know who they got as a band?"

Raye turned to look at me, her eyes full of mockery.

"What? I just want to know!"

Raye sighed, "Well, both of them were rather cryptic about most aspects of their wedding, this on in particular."

"Hmmmm… Well whom ever they got, they can't be as good as Michelle on her violin," Darien commented, rolling down his window to let in the warm summer air.

"True, maybe Michelle would play," I agreed.

"Don't be silly Serena…." She was cut short by a sudden screech that erupted from my mouth. I pointed in awe towards the radio as I heard three familiar voices singing a song I knew all too well. Even now, so many years after the song had been recorded, you could still hear the passion in their voices, and you could still feel the love. I sighed inwardly. Why hadn't they come back?

"How's it going with Chad?" Darien quickly asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, right now he's out of town with Grampa for a spiritual get away. Too bad their missing today," her voice was sad and longing as she reminisced about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Raye. Darien and I are getting on just fine, and he's only here every few months," I told her, leaning forward to pat her shoulder.

"I know, I just miss him, that's all, she heaved a sigh, then continued, "But I guess if you can do it meatball head, then I can too."

"Again with the mockery!" I huffed. Lapsing into silence, I stared up at the blue sky, looking for an answer to the missing pieces.

I stepped out of the stuffy cab of the car into the clear sunlight outside the church. Darien stood at my side, holding me close to him with a grip that said he wasn't letting me go anytime soon. He faltered when he was a fuming Lita storming up to the two of us with a tall man with spiky white-blonde hair in tow. His Brown eyes flashed in annoyance behind his glasses. It had been a few months since I'd seen her. Unlike Raye and I, Lita had aspired to open a restaurant. Now all she needed was staffing and she'd be ready. She had been so busy since graduation, we'd hardly spoken.

"Where HAVE you been?" she shrieked at us, "Amara and Michelle are franticly looking for you! I think Amara might go into cardiac arrest if you don't hurry up Serena and Raye!"

"Truth is…Serena takes a really long time in the bathroom," Raye sniggered. The man who was with Lita and Darien both flashed smiles at the comment, but Lita continued to scowl.

"Couldn't you have come up with something a little wittier?" I muttered quietly to Raye. All Raye did was smirk.

"Come on!" Lita snapped, letting go of the man's hand, then dragged us up the stairs of the church and through the doors. I looked back at a baffled Darien who stood silently beside the stranger.

"Who's that?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?" Lita responded, her anger slowly dissipating.

"That man!" Raye begged to know, "who is he?"

"Oh… Ayden, you know him."

"Ayden?" I asked.

"Hawks-eye?" she queered, seeing if that had any affect on me what so ever.

"RIGHT!" Before I could question her further Amara appeared at my shoulder.

"Kitten!"

"Amara, it's been too long!"

"I can't believe I left you here alone for a whole year and you didn't manage to hurt yourself!" she mused. Her eyes were happier than I'd ever seen them before. She wore a white tuxedo that made her more beautiful, if possible, than ever before.

"I'm so happy for you two! You must be ecstatic!"

"We are!" she exclaimed. I had never seen her smile so much at one time. I asked her about her trip to Africa with Michelle. They had been on a mission there and had seen lots of life altering things. It had been that mission that had spurred them into marriage as they were reminded of how fragile it all was.

"So, when are you and the Prince getting married?" she asked.

"Still don't have a date. Darien wants to finish school, and then we'll figure it out from there. He only has a few semesters left," I explained. "But Amara, today is about you. And I'm sure the two of you have done a fabulous job. Only the best right?"

"Kitten, you'll like the band," she replied, smiling.

"What? Is Michelle not playing?" I asked, confused. Raye said a soft "oh," under her breath.

"She will… but she's not all."

"Is Mina?" still confused, I questioned her further. Her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"You'll see, now, off with you, there is much to be done!"

It wasn't fair how she looked like she was straight out of a movie. Amara stood at the altar, looking down the aisle. A gentle smile was on her face as she waited. Growing anticipation filled the chapel. Nobody spoke now that we, the brides maids, had made our down the aisle. They all simply waited and watched. Finally, Michelle appeared, Amara bite her lip to stop them form becoming too big of a smile. The gentle gasp that came from everyone's mouth when Michelle came into view made a tear roll down my cheek. This was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Once the vows were said and they were legally wed, the ten of us went for pictures. Millions and millions of pictures were taken. I was sure this was rather unnecessary, but I allowed it. I was begging to regret my missed meal earlier that day. Even as my stomach growled at me furiously, I shook off my hunger. I grimaced as the photographer positioned us into yet another formation. Again, my stomach released it's fury on me, growling loud enough for Amara to hear.

Shaking with laughter, she asked, "Can we wrap this up? One of the bride's maids is getting hungry! Who are we to deprive her of a meal?"

"I'm all right," I answered, my face scarlet, "I promise."

"No, I'm done now," the photographer replied snapping one last picture, then packed up his camera.

I was the first one at the buffet table, piling a mountain of food onto one of the ceramic plates. Darien muttered something about me not being fine before surveying the gathered crowd thoroughly. I didn't join him, I was too busy allowing myself to mull over the overwhelming aromas of all the different foods. We made our way to a tabele and sat beside Raye. I talked redundantly about the wedding as I shoved mouthful upon mouth full of the food down my throat.

He narrowed his eyes before asking, "Who's that Mina's talking to?"

I followed his eyes to Mina who was pressed against the wall opposite from us. She was chatting vehemently with a man who had his back to us. As he shook his head no, his long white-blonde pony tail swayed with the motion of his head.

"No," I muttered. My mind froze as I stared at the back of his head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ami passing with a tall man with a pony tail much like the one on the back of the man who was talking to Mina's head, only this on was brown. "No," I muttered again.

"What is it?" Darien asked as I shook my head in disbelief. Surely I was seeing things.

"Hey, Dumpling!" someone called from behind me. Turning on my heel I was face to face with the one person in the whole galaxy that I never thought I'd see again. His black hair was the same way I remembered it, his blue eyes still sparkled with the same intensity that they always had. Had I fallen asleep during the ceremony? Was this a dream? Surely it was!

"Pinch me," I muttered to Darien. I looked at me curiously. "Do it!" he gently pinched my arm. No, I was awake. Then unquestionably I was hallucinating. I shook my head to clear the vision before me. Still he stood there, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own sailor moon! (**

**a/n: okay… well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… I bet you can't geuss who just showed up! Lol well read and review! If you don't know more chapters!**

"No," I muttered again, still staring at the figure before me.

"Long time no see, eh?"

"Seiya," I whispered.

"You remembered," he replied lightly.

"You thought I wouldn't?" I snapped. Darien laughed either at Seiya's ignorance or my response.

"I never forgot you," he mumbled.

"Neither did I."

"That's good, I was always worried you would. I thought maybe you'd forget us, you forget me," he explained, turning his eyes to the ground.

"Everyday you were gone, I wanted you to come back," I sighed.

"I would have never left," he replied.

"I missed you," I sobbed.

"As did I."  
"That's why your back?" I asked.

He hesitated before answering, "Sort of. Taiki likes to think of this as a vacation..."

"Oh?" I wanted him to elaborate.

"I spent too much time moping around," he grinned. I felt he wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I knew eventually he'd tell me.

"Seiya, I believe we've met once before," Darien offered his hand to Seiya, turning the conversation on a route he could follow. The jealousy in his voice was crystal clear, and his body language suggested that I was his.

"Ah, yes of course," Seiya answered, shaking Darien's out stretched hand, "Serena's boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Darien corrected.

"Oh, Dumpling, your engaged now!" Seiya returned the focus of the conversation to me. I smiled, the opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted.

"Serena!" Yaten called, walking towards us.

"Yaten! I've missed you!" I let go of Darien to close the last few feet between Yaten and I so I could hug him. A fuming Darien smiled sweetly at the new comer.

A falsely appalled voice asked me as I broke away from Yaten, "What about me?"

"Well," I replied sarcastically, "I guess I missed you too, Taiki." I bounded up to him, throwing my arms around his waist, unable to reach his shoulders. He laughed softly as he hugged me fiercely back.

"You know you're the only one who can do that?"

"What?"

"Make him laugh," Seiya interjected.

"Kitten, I told you you'd like the band we got," Amara said, walking gracefully towards the small reunion.

"Yes," I told her.

"When I heard you were going to be here, Dumpling, I just couldn't say no!" Seiya informed me, pulling me into his arms. When he relaxed his grip on me, I question further on there vacation. The other scouts had started to close in now, smiling at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.

"You could say that," Taiki responded to my question.

"For how long?" Ami asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"Indefinitely," Yaten replied.

Before anything else could be said on the topic, Taiki asked "So how has time changed you?"

"Well, I graduated from high school," I stated.

"Excellent!" Seiya applauded me.

"Well, I opened a restaurant," Mina explained, "Ayden is my sous-chef."

"Well done!" Taiki responded.

"I became an idol shortly after you left," Mina continued, "thanks to Yaten."

"Don't thank me, you shon brightly that day," he reminisced.

"How do you like it? Being an Idol?" Seiya nudged her.

"It's all I ever wanted! All I ever dreamt it would be!" she was eager to share her experiences now, but I wanted to know about them.

"You guys?"

"Well, we rebuilt our planet, and now we've been sent to earth until a time arises when our talents are needed," Seiya clarified, again I got the feeling this was only half the story.

The next day it was all over the news. Titles and captions reading "Three Lights Have Returned!" were every where. When Darien had unfolded the newspaper that morning, he sighed before flipping to the next page, not even bothering to read the article. It saddened me how little he wanted to do with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.

We sat in the living room of our apartment in the late afternoon, trying to escape the strong summer heat, watching as the newscaster read off the days top stories.

"The popular sing sensation, The Three Lights, have returned after four years. During that time they seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth, only to grace us once again with their talents. Friday night they will be performing live on the same stage as Mina Aino and newly wed Michelle Kaioh." Once again, Darien sighed heavily.

"I bet it's already sold out," I murmured furiously. Most of the screaming fans that showed up at those concerts didn't even care for the lyrics or the passion put into the Three Lights songs, all they cared about were their good looks. I was begging to feel for them, to understand their impatience towards humans.

"Did you want to go?" Darien asked quietly.

"Of course, Michelle and Mina are performing!" I replied vaguely, paying attention little attention to him. Both he and I knew that wasn't the only reason, but he didn't elaborate.

"I leave that morning," he reminded me. As if he needed to, I dreaded that day. If it came I thought I might die. Inwardly, I wished time would stop right then and there. Five days was a long time, but not nearly lengthy enough for me.

"I know," I muttered, surreptitiously wiping away the tear that had stared to roll down my cheek

"So, Taiki, what brought on the breakup?" an interview asked Taiki on the TV.

"A girl," he replied calmly, trying to walk away from the interviewer.

"Oh?"

"We all wanted her, but we couldn't all have her," Yaten explained, pushing past the crowd of paparazzi.

"What's to say this wont happen again?"

"It wont," Seiya snapped.

"Why not?"

"I've found someone," Yaten replied.

"As have I," Yaten added.

"And you, Seiya?" the interviewer asked. Seiya's face grew solemn and sad. Never once had I seen him this way. Heartbreak was so strongly broadcasted on his face that a stabbing pain hit my heart. His angle face was broken, and it was my fault.

"She's already taken," he muttered.

"Who is she?"

"No comment," he replied, his eyes shinning slightly.

"Please, Seiya?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said no comment! Now leave us alone, we have much we need to do!" Yaten snapped. Taiki's hand hid his face from view as they marched through the gathered crowd. I imagined that this was one part of earth they didn't miss.

"I'm going out," I announced, standing up, smoothing out my clothes. 

"Where are you going?" Darien asked. Was that jealous and suspicion that I heard in his voice?

"Why does it matter?" 

"I was just wondering. I thought if it was somewhere I'd want to come too…" he broke off to yawn. 

"Besides, your tired. Go sleep. I'm going to Raye's for an hour or two. I'll be back soon." 

"If you insisit," Darien mumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3 Search For Your Love

**Disclaimer: Although this story line is mine, sailor moon isn't mine tears**

**a/n: okay, well I didn't really give anyone time to review cuz I just got way to excited! Lol kay well wut ever! RxR love yea!**

I skipped across the courtyard out on to the street. It was hard for Darien to come out here for such short periods of time. On the one hand, he wanted to spend time with me, but on the other, the time change was so great that it affected him drastically, and in extension, me. By the third day, if he tried to keep up with the time and my energy levels, he was so exhausted that he was often irritable. I didn't want to push it with Seiya on the TV screen. 

I was hardly paying attention as I rounded the corner, colliding head on with someone large and muscular. While we both toppled over, I flew backwards a few feet. 

"Dumpling!" A surprised voice cried.

"Seiya?" 

"The one and only!" he answered, standing up, brushing himself off. He bounced on the balls of his feet as I groaned on the ground. "You getting up, Dumpling?" 

"A little help please!" I answered. 

"Oh, right!" He extended his hand down to me, which I gratefully took. With amazing strength, he pulled me to my feet. "Where were you headed before you so rudely ran into me?" 

I glared at him before I answered. "I was planning on going to Raye's house, but then I decided that the day was too nice to spend indoors, so I was going to go for a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. 

"Not at all!" We strolled silently down the street. Although I could tell he had something he wanted to say, he bit back what ever it was. 

"So," he finally said, "you coming to our concert on Friday?"

"I don't know. It's probably sold out by now. I would like to go," I answered.

"Dumpling, you are so naïve sometimes," he laughed, handing me a slip of paper.

"Seiya, this is..."

"Front row, center!" he replied happily.

"That's super! But can't you only give one ticket? Who is going to come with me?"

"Yes, that is true, but Yaten, Taiki, Michelle, and Mina all have tickets they can give too! Amara will be joining you with her ticket from Michelle, Raye got her ticket from Mina, Taiki gave Ami one, and Yaten gave his to Lita!" he explained. A smile stretched across my face.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me," I muttered quietly.

"Your welcome," he beamed, "now, I think you should probably go home now."

"No! I can't!" I answered hysterically.

"Why not? Don't you love him?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Seiya, I'm sorry I'm burdening you," I sobbed.

"No, Dumpling, never. If I could, I'd never let you go," he replied softly, stroking my hair gently.

"Maybe I should go back now," I mumbled.

Seyia heaved a sigh, "Let's go."

He held my hand all the way back to the apartment, never once letting me go. Never once did I want to break this connection between us. I almost wanted to tell him that I'd rather not go back to Darien right now. It was so hard being with Seiya and not think that we weren't meant to be. But I knew it was impossible; Darien and I were meant to be, weren't we?

I let go of his hand at the front door and turned to look at him. His eye shined with the same heartbreak I had seen earlier on TV. It hurt to see him so sad, but I had to let him go. Darien was to whom I belonged.

"Goodbye, Seiya," I whispered softly, as if this was the last time I'd see him.

"Dumpling," he responded silently, "I'll be back."

I climbed the stairs to our floor alone, hugging myself tightly. With every step I grew more weary of returning to him. At the top of the final flight of stairs, I tucked the ticket into my pocket. Darien didn't need to know. I sucked in a deep breath of air, the stepped through the door.

I hadn't even walked all the way in the door, and I was already in his waiting arms. Muffled apologies came from his lips as he held me close and tight. At first I was unresponsive. Just a stone under his arms, then I wound my arms around him. How could I ever be mad at him?

Regrettably, the day came for Darien's departure. Raye and I drove him to the airport, but she left me alone with him to say goodbye. I was never good at saying goodbye, but recently I had found I was saying them more often than I wanted.

"Darien," I murmured into his chest, trying to hold back the tears that always fought to escape, "I love you."

"And I you," he replied, lifting my chin. He pressed his warm lips to my own, pulling my body into his. "I have to go."

"Yes, I know this feeling," I replied.

"I'll call you as soon as I get in," he assured me before kissing me again. I didn't want to let him go, but as he started to stalk off, I couldn't hold on.

As he disappeared from view I whispered under my breath, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, so I shall say goodnight until it be morrow."

"Ready to go?" Raye asked from somewhere behind me. I didn't trust myself to answer, so I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

I sat down in the passenger's seat, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that only a few days earlier Darien had sat in the same seat. Staring aimlessly out the wind shield, I tried to compose myself.

"You're still coming tonight?" Raye asked cautiously.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Did you tell Darien you were going?"

"No," I answered truthfully, lapsing back into silence. Raye sighed heavily, and then continues to drive.

As the sunset, Amara and Michelle pulled up in front of the apartment building, ushering me down. I jogged down to them; the beam on my face was just an act. I slide into Amara's car, ready for the concert.

"This is going to be great, don't you think Serena?" Michelle asked over he shoulder.

"Mmhmm," I muttered, staring out the window to the pink sky.

Amara looked at me in the rearview mirror, her eyes narrowed before she asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. I've had a really long day," I replied.

"Don't worry, Serena, Darien will be back soon enough. You said yourself he only has a few more semesters," Michelle encouraged.

"Yeah."

"This is a little deeper than Darien leaving, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I mumbled shamefacedly, "I wonder sometimes if the two of us were really meant to be."

"Serena! You and Darien are soul mates. Never once have I seen two people more fitting for each other!" Amara screeched to a stop so she might turn and look at me as she explained this.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if Seiya…"

"No If, Ands, or Buts about it! You and Darien were destined for each other. Your fate is inescapable! If Seiya never came this doubt would never be in your mind! Banish it!" she snapped.

"Alright," I incoherently replied.

We pulled up to the concert hall, and Amara lead me too Michelle's changing room. Before making our way to our seats, we wished her luck. Lita and Ami were already waiting, beaming widely at the euphoric atmosphere.

"I can't wait!" Lita screamed over the roaring crowd.

"This will be awesome," an embarrassed Ami answered.

Just as the lights began to dim, Raye arrived, breathless from running from the front doors.

"Good evening!" someone yelled into a microphone. Screams erupted from the crowd. Lights flickered on and three figures were visible on the stage. Their long pony tails swinging with even the slightest shift in their position. With his eyes on me, he cued the song to start. With the help of the rest of the band, Seiya began "Search For Your Love."

While they were no longer singing for their Princess, they still sung the song the way they had four years ago. Passion bursting with every syllable. Every member of the audience sang along with them, missing beats, words, and notes. Ami hugged herself, quietly singing. Amara sat peacefully in her seat with an amused grin on her face. I allowed myself to relax, joining in to the exhilarated tension in the air.

When the song ended, Seiya said breathlessly to the crowd, "You guys are great. We've missed you tons. Now we'd like to try something a little different, a new song that I wrote earlier this week. I hope you all enjoy it!"

The next song started, it was calmer, softer, quieter. Screams and chatter died down to listen to this new creation. Gently, the lyrics began to roll off his tongue. Heartbreak and sadness filled the new song. I could hear in my mind, "Dumpling, this is for you. I hope you know that you will always have a place in my heart."

As the second verse started, it happened. For the first time in four years I felt a genuine trill of fear. A resounding blast drowned the blaring speakers that amplified Seiya's voice. Slowly, the resulting dust from the blast stared to clear, but before the figure in the centre could be completely distinguished, the power surged, plunging everything into complete darkness. An eerily familiar laugh cackled.


	4. Chapter 4 Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer: sorry, still don't own it!**

**a/n: alright! Well basically, I wanted to add this chapter cuz it just sounded cool in my head! Im sorry its soo short in comparison to others but I thought it was interesting to see into seiyas head… the chapters get more exciting after this I promise!**

**Seiya POV**

As I lay on the couch staring apathetically at the slowly revolving fan, her face was still all that filled my mind. It wasn't the same one I had been seeing for most of the last four years, it was miserable and joyless. Only once had I seen her that broken. I longed to just hold her tight in my arms as if to keep her from falling apart every time her eye were filled with that despair, but I knew it was wrong to do that. She had her fiancé, the man which she had been destined from birth to be with.

Inwardly, I sighed. Why did loving her have to be so hard? She was the only light in my universe now. Before I had met her I had thought myself content, but now I knew otherwise.

"Stop mopping and get up Seiya," Taiki snapped, throwing a rose at me. Sigh, a red rose, the same color as the one I had thrown in front of Serena that one time…

"Seiya, he's right! We have a concert tonight! Snap out of it!" Yaten reminded me.

"How can you be so emotionless when the world is so full of misery?" I asked them.

"The world isn't full of misery, just yours is," Yaten replied gently, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Just forget about her," Taiki persisted.

"Four years of you saying that hasn't made me want to forget," I sighed, sitting up.

Taiki beamed before answering, "It's always worth a shot."

"At least you have a shot! Ami never found anyone!" I cried.

"Yes, but didn't hear me moan about her for four years!" Taiki replied sharply.

I grumbled profanities under my breath as I stood up looking for food.

"Well, I'm off," Yaten announced.

"Where are you off too?" I asked suspiciously.

Blushing scarlet, he muttered something incoherently and stalked out the door.

"Where did he go?" I demanded.

With a sigh, Taiki responded, "To see Mina."

I narrowed my eyes before flopping back down onto the couch, emitting a tired groan.

Three hours later, Taiki and Yaten forced me to my feet. Dragging me to hair and make-up specialists for the concert, they informed me that Serena was there. Immediately I perked up, lethargically allowing people to fuss over finer aspects of my appearance. I had hardly harbored any anticipation for the nights show during the day, so only now did it start to come in strong, familiar waves.

We were forcibly pushed onto the stage in front of hundreds of thousands of screaming fans. While all they could see of us was our silhouettes, they still screeched with joy. I smiled to myself as the recognizable enthusiasm filled the air, pumping adrenaline through my veins.

"The first real smile all day," Yaten pointed out in a whisper. I grinned at him.

We started the concert up swiftly, starting with a song they all knew all too well. It was weird singing on a stage in front of so many people without a purpose, so I focused on one person. Serena stared avidly up at me, eyes shinning with true happiness. The last traces of the image that had been imprinted into my brain all day finally washed away, only to be replaced by a happier one.

When the song ended, I decided now was as good a time as any to sing Serena's song. It was the one I had written for her to understand what I felt. I knew that she'd understand, but I'd tell her anyways.

The melancholy first chords were played and the crowd's enthusiasm died down substantially. For the first time I sensed they were actually listening to what I had to say. Broadcasting the message to Serena as I sang began to take a hit on my new found energy, but she had to know.

It wasn't until the second verse started that it happened. If there could have been background music, it would have been suspenseful. A sudden violent blast caused a resonant boom and a cloud too thick to see through of dust. Before the stage could clear completely, all the lights were cut out at once.

"NO!" I screamed, diving across the stage towards Serena. When my hand found hers, it was frozen in fear. "Serena," I whispered hurriedly in her ear, "you need to transform right now!"

"I…"

"Serena!"

"My brooch, it's at home," she muttered quickly to me.

"Let me deal with this!" Amara snapped jumping up onto the stage to find Michelle.


	5. Chapter 5 New Foe or Old Enemy?

**Disclaimer: **

**SecertlyAlice13: so basically seiya… I love you… can I own you?  
**

**Seiya: um… no**

**SecretlyAlice13: damn… why not**

**Seiya: because you just can't (yells loudly) SHE DOSEN"T OWN ME!**

**SecretlyAlice13: Don't tell them that! (sobs)**

Amara had just taken off, but Seiya still hung over the side of the stage, holding my hand as tightly as he could.

"What do you mean?" he sputtered.

"I mean, I left it at home because four years of nothing, I didn't expect anything to happen!" I yelled as screams started to erupt.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

He took a deep breath then replied, "Alright, the starlights will assist Uranus and Neptune."

"I'll find a way to…" I began before cutting myself off to let out a screech. Something had climbed up my back. Looking over my shoulder, a large pair of brown eyes stared at me. "LUNA!"

Luna handed me the brooch she had in her mouth before muttering angrily in my ear, "Don't forget it again!"

"Smart cat," Seiya noted, and then pulled me up onto the stage. Quickly, we hid ourselves from view and transformed.

"Stop right there!" I informed the intruder, "This is supposed to be a day of celebration, and you ruined it! I will not allow that. I am the champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

A soft laugh erupted from the darkness. It sounded so familiar it was bloodcurdling. It was like something I had heard in a dream. The lights flickered back on to reveal the scene that had unfolded in the darkness. Assembled on the stage was eleven figures. Ten out of them were scouts, all prepared to fight, and a petite woman with short cropped red hair and brown eyes hidden behind round rimmed glasses.

Mercury gasped audibly first. Mars and Jupiter were next to recognize the woman in front of us.

"Mimmet?" Uranus breathed.

"No!" I replied, "Didn't she get trapped in that TV?"

"You know her?" Fighter asked.

"Six or seven years ago we fought her for pure heart crystals," Neptune explained.

"Desperate, she used an untested machine that when it turned off, she was trapped," Uranus continued.

"How did you get out?" Mercury snapped.

"Another time scouts! I'm here now to get my revenge!" she giggled.

"You will do no such thing!" Maker spat.

"Who are the new additions to your team?" she asked, turning to me.

"No of your business!" I retorted.

Her face broke into a sneer, "no matter," she replied, "you're all going to the same place anyways." She pulled out a sword, one similar to Uranus' but made with a black handle, and dark colored crystals. She pointed it at me and asked, "So, who will be first to go?"

Simultaneously, Uranus and Neptune leapt forward. Snarling angrily, Uranus ripped the sword out of her opponent's hand. Mimmet screeched rather than trying to defend herself. I stood, frozen, unable to assist Uranus and Neptune.

Uranus pinned her to the ground and spat "Still a little wimp, Mimmet!"

"This is getting to be too much! Get them!" Suddenly, she disappeared from under Uranus' grasp.

"NO!" Uranus howled.

"It's okay," Neptune soothed her partner.

"She got away, AGAIN!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.

"We have bigger problems!" Venus stammered, pointing over Uranus' shaking shoulders. A monster towered over all of us. It had spiky teeth the size of my torso, and razor sharp claws as long as my arms. All I could utter was a soft "Epp," before collapsing to my knees.

"Sailor Moon, you need to get up!" Fighter commanded. I shook my head vigorously. How could I? That was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen.

"What is that?" Healer spluttered eyes wide and fearful.

"Phage?" Maker asked.

"No, this is no Phage," Uranus informed us.

"Then what?" Fighter asked.

"Pluto would know!" Neptune answered.

"Well she's not here! What do we do?" Fighter roared.

"Chill out! We'll just fight it like any other villain!" Uranus hollered back.

"Uranus! Fighter! This is not the time!" Mars snapped as the monster shuffled towards us.

"Right!"

"Star Serious Laser!" The monster faltered, then renewed it's pursuit.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Nothing we threw at it damaged it, the monster just weakened then continued to approach us, swinging it's clawed hands around. One of the hands made contact with Fighter, sending her hurtling to the far wall. She hit the wall with such an extreme force that even from the distance that separated us, I could hear the air escape her lungs. Slumped against the wall, unmoving, Fighter was out of the fight.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling out my moon power tier, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack forced the monster to it's knees, where the other scouts threw every thing they had at it. Still, it remained intact.

"What is this thing?" Venus asked.

"Why isn't this working?" Healer added.

"I don't know!" Uranus replied, staring at her feet as if they somehow held the answer she was looking for.

Staring intently into my opponent's blood thirsty eyes, I searched for a way. There had to be something I could do for Seiya! I turned to look at my injured friend, who still sat limp against the wall. What could I do?

Seiya, I thought, please be alright! I can't help you now; I have a duty to fulfill first! Forgive me! I turned back to the quickly advancing monster. I had only moments until he would be on top of me and I would be against the wall with Fighter.

"Divided your nothing!" Luna yelled, "Join all your power!"

We all nodded to the cat before joining hands. 

"Sailor Star Power Combine," we all chanted together. Suddenly I was not longer attached to my body; my soul was wandering free for a moment. It was unsettling, to be unattached to anything. As abruptly as I was freed, I joined the other free souls. New strength seemed to coarse through me and I could hear all the thoughts of all the individual souls that had joined with me

"Let's do this thing!" Healer thought. 

"I agree!" Uranus answered. I held out my moon power tier, suddenly, it transformed. A flash of brilliant light consumed the tier and it became a short rod with a star shaped crystal perched on the top. In my hand I held the Eternal Cutie Spiral Moon Rod. 

All at once, the scouts all shouted their attack phrases, and I recited a new one, that once I held MY Eternal Cutie Spiral Moon Rod, I knew exactly what I was. 

"Silver Starlight Gorgeous Kiss!" I screamed. A sudden jet of silver light, originating somewhere from inside the star crystal, shot out onto the monster. Under the influence of all the powers combined, it withered and shrieked. Abruptly it vanished into a fine dust. 

A resounding sigh filled the night air as ever person in the concert hall let out their breath. Quite unexpectedly, all our souls separated again. The unsettling freedom came over me again. I rejoined my body. Every one else collapsed from the effort the attack had used, but I jumped to my feet and stumbled over to Fighter, who still lay lifelessly against the wall. 

Picking her up in my arms, I scream, "Fighter!" Tears raced down my cheeks as I rocked her limp form in my arms. 

"She'll be okay," Healer mumbled, crawling over to us. 

"H-how do you, you kn-now?" I sobbed. 

"She a tough bitch, she'll pull through!" Maker assured me. 

I nodded, shifting her in my grip to stop my numbing arm from being completely numb. A screech tore from my lips as I saw the blood she'd left on me. Rolling her over, I had to know where this ailment was. 

Across her right arm where three gashes about inch or so deep, bleeding ample amounts of blood all over the stage and me. I ripped a chunk of my skirt off; she needed this bleeding to be contained. Quickly, I bound the fabric to her arm. 

"Fighter," I sobbed. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. 

"You did as much as you could, Kitten," Uranus told me somberly, picking Fighter up. I watched as Uranus, Neptune, and Fighter left the stage. 

"Where are they taking her?" I demanded. 

"Sailor Moon, don't worry, they are taking her to a hospitable! She needs as much help as she can get at this point," Healer mumbled, also watching as Fighter was carried away. 

"Please," Maker said into the microphone Seiya had been singing with, "Go home, this concert cannot continue. The Three Lights wish for me to express their despair that this concert had to be cancelled. A make up concert will be coming shortly! Good night!" 

Rising from the crowd was an angry buzz. It sounded as if a horde of angry bees was in the audience.

"I'm sorry," Maker told them, then stalked off the stage with Healer. Still, I sat on the stage, sobbing, unable to get up. 

"Sailor Moon," Mars hissed, "we need to leave now."

"Fighter," I whispered, allowing myself to be lifted off the ground and dragged off the stage. 


	6. Chapter 6 From A Distant Sky

**Disclaimer: so yea… you know the drill… I don't really own sailor moon so yeah ) **

**a/n: I'm sorry the last chapter was sooo bad… I had really bad writers block… I'm somewhat over it now, so don't worry )**

Even though Lita stayed with me all night, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Fighter slumped against the wall. Each time I saw the image, tears weld up in my eyes. 

I gazed over at the clock. 2:30 am it read. Lita was on the couch in the living room, even though the door separating us was closed, I could still hear her snoring. I sighed, She didn't have images of one of her best friend jumping in front of her to protect her from dangerously swinging claws. 

I figured by now, it wasn't even worth trying to sleep anymore, so I pulled out a book and immersed myself in it. It wasn't often I could hand myself over to a book this way, but tonight was different. The story captivated my attention, and held it, so my mind wasn't free to wander. 

Closing the book, I didn't realize the gradually brighter light that seemed to be filtering through my curtains. Lita grumbled in the living room, I assumed because she had woken up. I stayed in my room, pretending to sleep. From experience, I knew that Lita in the morning without her coffee was a frightful sight. 

It wasn't until at least an hour later did she open my bedroom door. 

"Sleep okay?" she asked when she saw I was already awake. 

"Not really," I mumbled through a yawn.

"You want me to leave so you can sleep?" Lita queried.

"No, I don't think I can. Let's go see Seiya," I replied. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," she answered. 

"Why not?" I demanded. 

"Amara called last night and said he's in pretty rough shape," she responded, but her tone suggested that she was hiding something. 

"Amara doesn't want me to see him," I guessed. Lita nodded. "Well, Amara has to learn she can't always get her way!" 

I quickly dressed, telling Lita the whole time that if she didn't take me I would walk there myself. 

"You really want to go and see him, don't you?" she laughed. 

"Yes, he's one of my best friends," I said simply. 

"Serena, you know he wants so much more than that," Lita told me. 

"I know,"

After much persuasion, I convinced Lita to take me to Seiya. He was in his apartment alone. When I walked in the door, with Lita tailing me, I saw him sprawled out on the couch. He had a piece of blue fabric tied to his arm. When he saw me, he grinned widely. 

"Dumpling," he said weakly, "you came."

"All the forces in the world couldn't keep me away," I replied, striding across the room to his side. 

"You can leave now," he told Lita. 

"I'll call you later," she replied, to me. 

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon I heard the door click shut, I returned my full attention to Seiya. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked, saddened by his weak state. 

"My arm burns, the pain-killers is wearing off now," he moaned. 

"I'm so sorry!" I began. 

"For what? I jumped in front of you by my own choice!" He seemed convinced it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty. Quickly, I changed the subject. 

"You kept this," I mumbled, fingering the fabric tied to his arm. 

"I wanted to keep a piece of you with me at all times," he replied mater-of-factly. Looking deep into his eyes, I could feel the sincerity and longing that pooled out of them when he spoke these words. 

"Seiya, I…" I broke off when he picked up my hands in both of his own. They shook violently from the effort and pain. His skin burned as if with a fever. 

"Dumpling, Serena, I love you more than anything in the galaxy, and maybe you don't love me, but you'll grow to love me even more," he told me. His words rang with certainty. 

"Seiya, it's not that I don't love you, it's just…"

He cut me off again to whisper, "but you have Darien."

Before I could continue, I was distracted by a vibration in my pocket. 

Sighing I ignored it.

"Who is that?" He said sharply. 

"I don't know, it shouldn't be Lita yet. It's probably Amara wondering what the heck I'm doing here," I shrugged. 

Nodding in agreement, he continued to stare deeply into my eyes, as if they held something of interest. Finally, he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"I just wish I were good enough for you," he admitted. 

"You know it's not that!" 

"I know…" he mumbled incoherently. It was then that my cell phone interrupted my train of thought again. 

"Someone really wants to get a hold of you," Seiya noted. 

"Well, they'll have to deal with it," I snapped, "I'm here to see you and no one else."

"I reckon you should answer it anyways."

Sighing, I flipped open the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Serena!" an annoyingly familiar voice replied on the other end. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while."

"Rini?" I whimpered. 

"Yes, silly! I'm back again! You surprised?" she answered. 

"Of course I am! Why are you here?" I asked. 

"Dad sent me back. I don't really understand why, but he did!" she explained. 

"He always was smart," I mused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Never you mind!" I hissed. 

Immediately, she stared to whine, "I want to know!" 

"No!" Now, I have to go!" 

"Darien would have told me!" she pressed. 

"Well Darien is not here! So get over it!" I snapped.

"Your so MEAN!" Rini complained and hung up. 

"Who was that?" Seiya asked, bemused. 

"Rini," I muttered darkly. 

"Rini?" he puzzled. 

"Yeah, you know, my daughter?" 

It was only then did I realize my mistake. 

"Daughter!" Seiya sputtered. 

"I FORGOT!" I swore. 

"Forgot you had a daughter? Isn't that a little hard?" he snapped at me. 

"Forgot you hadn't met her yet!" I replied, mentally beating myself up. 

"Where has she been all this time? She must be at least 9 or 10 years old!" 

"You don't understand!" I tried to redeem myself, "She's from the future! From the 30th century! From when I will be Neo-Queen Serenity!" 

Seiya fumed as I hastened to explain. 

"Serena! How could you keep something like that from me?" he begged. 

"Seiya, I'm sorry! You showed up in my life about two weeks after she returned to the future last!" 

"I see," he mumbled. 

"Don't be mad!" I cried. 

"Mad? I'm not mad!" he half-yelled, exasperated. 

"You sure?" 

"I'm crushed! Now I know that not only is the love of my life taken, but she's taken for good!" he stood up slowly, trying not to strain his arm. 

"Seiya, please understand!" I sobbed. 

"I understand perfectly! Don't even bother to explain!" anger coated each word he spoke, biting me painfully. 

"Do you want me to leave?" I whispered

His eyes widened as he murmured "Never, I want you to stay by my side forever."

"And I would stay," I replied, tears streaming down my face. I was so confused by what I felt. One the one hand I loved Darien, we were meant to be. Lovers from day one. But when he had left, the only person who could make me feel whole again was Seiya. That left me with the dilemma of loving both Darien and Seiya. If Darien knew the position I was in, he would want me to be happy right? He would want me to be with Seiya until he returned to my side right? Then again, if he were in my shoes, I wouldn't want him to elope with someone else just because I was gone. 

Still, as all this ran through my head, it hardly mattered. Seiya closed the last of the space between us, and gently pressed his warm lips to mine. Like satin, his lips were smooth and soft against mine. He wasn't crude or harsh. It reminded me of Darien in some ways. I couldn't shake it from my head that this wasn't Darien. Now I had knowingly betrayed Darien's trust. Miserable though I was about that fact, I couldn't fell all bad. 

"Seiya," I muttered.  
"I'm sorry," he replied softly, "that was out of line." I couldn't respond. All I could do was look into his eyes and wonder if I could hide the truth from Darien. 

"So this Rini girl, when do I get to met her?" 


	7. Chapter 7 The Solar Systems Secert

**Disclaimer: So pretty much im the biggest nerd ever and my life revolves around sailor moon! Although I eat, sleep, and breath sailor moon im am not its original creator (AWWW), and I don't own it (!#$$#!$)**

**a/n: So yeah, I'm super excited about finally explaining WTF mimet is randomly doing. I can't tell you why shes back yet, but that is coming promise! Her ultimate goal however is revealed in this chapter! ReadxReview b/c you wont get any more chapters!**

Still undecided, I lead Seiya across town on foot to where Rini told me she was. How could seiya possibly want to meet my daughter? She was futhur proof that I belonged to Darien! 

"She said she'd be some where around here," I murmured to myself. Carefully, I looked around, trying to catch sight of her pink hair. 

"Where is she?" Seyia asked.

"I don't …" I started before cutting myself off. Two figures aproched us from the far side of the park. On the right was a tall girl with long pink ponytails that originated from two cone shaped buns on her head. For a moment, it seemed I was looking at a younger version of myself with pink hair. Beside her was a boy with white blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

Rini caught sight of my confused face and bounded across the remaining distance screeching, "Serena!"

"Rini! You've grown!" I marvled. 

"Momma thought you'd be shocked!" she sniggered. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked pointedly, sizing up the boy. 

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, looking up and down Seiya. 

I sighed before turning to Seiya. "Rini," I told her, "I'd like you to meet Seiya Kou. He's a friend of mine. Rini, Seiya. Seiya, this is my daughter from the future. Seiya, Rini." 

Seiya bowed his head, weater it was to hide his smirk or not, I couldn't tell.

"You look familiar," she said bluntly, still staring at him. I cleared my throat. 

"Well, Serena, you hardly need an introduction here. I know you've met him before. But to refresh your memories, this is Helios."

A soft "Oh," escaped my lips as I recognized the boy in front of me. Of course I'd only seen him in this form a few times. Mostly I remembered him as Pegasus. 

"So good to see you again, Princess," he replied, bowing deeply. At this point, Seiya could take no more. A harsh "Ha!" escaped. 

Rini looked around before she asked, "where's Darien?" 

"Umm… well… you see…" I began. 

Seiya cut across me, "He's in America, studying."

"America!" Rini sputtered. I nodded weakly. Slowly, I opened my mouth to explain. As I tried to form the words on my tongue, an explosion rang in the park, scaring hordes of birds out of tress that cawed and swaked in fright. Horror filled me faster than it ever had before. 

"Not again," Seiya cursed under his breath, plunging his hand into his pocket. 

"NO! Seiya! You're too weak!" I begged. 

"Serena, from what I remember, you can't fight that thing alone!" he protested. 

"Rini can help!" 

"I wont just stand on the side lines!" he snapped, his eyes filled with fury, pain and fear. I deflated, nodding my head in agreement. I knew he wouldn't allow others to fight for him. 

Rini watched in horror, as Seiya and I argued, over the trees. A monster identical to the one from the concert was slashing trees out of its way howling unpleasantly. Splinter trees fell to the ground, booming lodly, shaking the ground like an earth quake each time. 

"What' going on?" she whimpered.

"Rini, I need you to stay calm. Go transform!" I whispered urgently. Sniffing twice and wiping her eyes, she nodded bravely to me. "Go." I urged. Turning to Helios, she took him by the hand, and ran off. 

Quickly, I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon as Sailor Star Fighter spoke pressingly into his communicator. Suddenly, he looked up at the sky towards an approaching winged horse. It flew to close to the monster, but cleverly dodged it as it swooped closer. The clatter of it's hooves on the paved walk way in the park was drowned by the continued splintering of trees. 

Sailor Chibi Moon slide off the Pegasus' back looking curiously at Fighter. 

"Sailor Star Fighter?" she asked. 

"Who are you?" Fighter asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" she yelled professionally. 

"Do I know you?" 

"Sort of," she smirked. 

"Enough!" I cut in, "we have bigger problems!"

"Don't worry!" Fighter assured me, "The others are on their way. Healer and Venus were near by, so if we can hold this thing off until they get here, we should be able to destroy it."

"Can't we defeat it with out them?" Chibi Moon whined. 

"NO!" I snapped, "We need at least five scouts to destroy this thing! It makes Nehilania's clone, mirror shard monster's look like kittens!" 

Just then, a large, swiping hand lunged towards us, slashing at Chibi Moon. Pegasus dived in front of her, pushing her out of the way. The claw made contact with Pegasus' side, but unlike with Fighter, it left him relatively undamaged. 

Then, something appeared on its shoulder. Laughing wildly was Mimet. 

"So, Sailor Moon, you evaded my last attack! You won't be so lucky this time!" she screeched.

"Mimet, what do you want Mimet?" I screamed up at her, tears streaming down my face as I bought us time until the others arrived. 

"Other than my revenge? I want the All-Soul stone! But that's hardly your concern!" she snapped down at us. Figther's eyes widened with recognition. 

"You," she spat. Staring up into Mimet's eyes, she tried to grasp what she was seeing. 

"Were here!" Uranus breathlessly announced. By her side, her wife was trying to catch her breath. Venus and Healer were just joining them and far off, we could see Maker and Mercury rounding a corner. 

"Sailor Star Power Combine!" we all chanted as the last two finally caught up. The same free feeling caught me off guard again. We directed our combined powers at the monster. As it crumbled beneath Mimet, it howled it pain. Its scream was so loud that I covered my ears to muffle the sound. Mimet's scream joined that of the monster as she fell. Words could be heard among the scream. "Nice try" resounded as Mimet disappeared mid fall.

The 12 of us all piled into the temple a few minutes later. With seven extra people from the original five, it was quite cramped. Subconsciously, I did a head count. Seiya was directly to my right, with Yaten on his right. Yaten was holding Mina close to him leaving a space between her and Ami, who was being pulled towards TaiKi. To his right was Amara and Michelle, who sat beside Rini and Helios. Helios had Raye to his right, and to Raye's right and my left was Lita. 

"What the hell was that thing?" Rini demanded. 

"I don't know," I admitted, shaking off her language. The room filled with angry, confused chatter. I noticed Seiya raise his hand slightly to show he had something important to say. We all stopped talking to allow him to talk. 

"I know what that was and why it was here."

"Well, don't just sit there, spill!" Mina urged. 

"It's a long story. It's best if I start from the begging." 

"Seiya, No!" Taiki cautioned. 

"Taiki, they need to know! This concerns them now too!" Seiya snapped. 

Taiki fumed as he searched for an answer and Yaten smiled sheepishly. 

"Best let him. No matter what you say, he's telling them any ways!" Yaten replied. Taiki simmered down. 

"I'll start from the creation of our two solar systems. You see, they are sister systems. They both have nine planets, they both have guardian soldiers, they both have a rural planet. While they each have their own of all these things, they share one thing. The afterlife. Our two systems have the same heaven and hell. The guardians of the land of the dead are Sailor Lumiere and Sailor Noir. They are the most powerful forces in the universe, or at least our galaxy. Their task was simple, guard the souls of the dead and deliver the soul stones to the two rural planets." Seiya explained. 

Yaten continued, "Soul Stones are essential for living for both our kinds. It's more powerful and necessary than star seeds, dream mirrors and heart crystals combined! They make us who we are!"

Seiya picked back up his story, "For a while, peace ruled our galaxy as the two did their duty. After a while they grew bored with destiny, so they called it upon themselves to ride the worlds of dark stones. Dark stones make evil souls. With every dark stone they destroyed, the souls that had been attached to the stone, became empty and could no longer join the others in 'heaven'. Thus hell was created."

"Souls attached to stones?" Amara asked.

"Your soul stone is who you are! But not only you, thousands of people before you! It's been reused. Each time, the person with that stone was Sailor Uranus," Taiki explained, "Following me?" 

"Sort of," Amara admitted. 

"It's basically how reincarnation works," he dumbed it down. 

"I see," she murmured. 

"Can I continue?" Seiya asked.

"Please do!" Michelle urged, interested. 

"Well, Lumiere and Noir didn't think these empty souls should be taken seriously, so they grew careless, and the souls escaped. Those monsters we've been fighting, there empty souls!" 

"So what's Mimet doing with them? What's this All-Soul Stone?" I asked.

"The All-Soul Stone is a legendary stone that all empties look for. Soul Stones can't be made or repaired. They existed before. But in lieu of expansion of our worlds, a stone was also created that could make and fix soul stones. It is constantly creating stones, but the bearer of this stones cannot feel it and doesn't know about its existents." Yaten explained. 

"But she isn't an empty soul, why dose she want it?" Raye questioned. 

"We can only guess," Yaten replied. 

**a/n: so yea, I'm uber sorry if that made no sense. To dumb it down a lot, seiya's solar system and serena's solar system are the same and they share heaven and hell. The guardians of heaven were to take care of souls of the dearly departed and transfer soul stones to newly born people. Soul stones are an all like everything the bad guys in all the pervious series wanted put together. So basically you'd die with out this stone. The stones are like my theory behind reincarnation. Some stones are bad and others are good, and one of the guardians of heaven thought it would be fun to get ride of all the bad ones, creating empty souls which are the big evil monsters that the scouts have been fighting. And basically Mimet is after one of these stones (The all-soul stone that will create new stones) for some reason or another. If you still don't under stand, message me! **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Imperial Scouts

**Disclaimer: **

**Serena: So basically, I love where you're going with this story! I hope others are as well, but they should know, you don't own us! **

**SecretlyAlice13: sobs**

**Serena: There, there! It's all right!**

**a/n: okay, well, I'm still waiting for reviews! People! I really want some reviews here! I'm going nutso! This chapter was written at midnight, so you have to bear with me here! P.S please review!**

"So that's why you're here?" I asked, "Trying to stop her?" 

"Sort of," Seiya replied. 

"What is it?" Rini insisted. 

"Well, actually, we were sent away," Taiki explained. 

"Why?" Ami asked. 

"Because," he spat, "Mimet showed up from outside the solar system! The outer scouts from our solar system have prided upon themselves to fight this one! They have our princess safely hidden away and they sent us back here to take a mental vacation," 

"Outers will be outers," Raye sighed. 

"Too true," Seiya smirked. 

An exasperated Taiki continued, "not only that, but Fighter had almost nothing left of her anymore! She was an empty shell all the time, always muttering "I want to see you!" to the stars. How many time I heard her singing that song…" 

"They didn't think we were mentally capable to handle the battle, partly because our leader was handicapped," Yaten murmured. Seiya smirked. 

As the others continued to poke fun at Seiya I stared off into space, thinking. The worst thing about all of this was that we didn't know what Mimet was planning for that All-Soul Stone. Not only that, but we had no idea who held the stone, so we couldn't protect them from her Empties that might show up at any given moment. 

"I don't think any one should go anywhere with out at least one other scout with them," Raye proposed. 

"I agree!" Seiya established enthusiastically. 

"Makes sense," Taiki responded. 

"Yeah, at least then if you come across another empty you can wear it down until other arrive to join powers," Ami agreed.

"Actually, scouts, I can give you another upgrade to your power," Helios explained, "I can turn you all into Imperial Sailor Scouts! It's the closest thing to all your powers being combined." 

"Is that possible?" Taiki asked, astounded. 

"Of course," Helios replied, "First you'll need to activate your Sailor Star Power Combine, while in that form, I'll use the golden crystal to bind you to that power form and it will allow you to call upon that same amount of power at any given moment."

"Let's do it!" Yaten answered. 

A resounding "Yeah!" filled the crowed room before we all transformed into our scout forms. 

"I still think we should stick to pairs," Fighter said as we got ready to combine our powers. 

"Of course, let's make groups now," Mars responded. 

"I'm with Neptune!" Uranus called immaturely. 

"We wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm Mercury," Maker announced. 

"As long as I'm with Dumpling, I'm fine with that," Fighter answered. 

Smirking, Rini answered, "Can I partner with Saturn?" 

"Of course! As long as I'm free to be with Healer!" Venus replied. 

Jupiter turned to Mars, "Guess that leaves us!"

"What about Pluto?" Mercury asked.

"When the time comes that she can abandon the gates of time, she can join whom ever she wants." Uranus replied. "Now let's do this thing!"

"Sailor Star Power Combine!" we all chanted. For the third time, a free feeling washed over me. Once joined with the other scouts I could feel their power mixing with my own. Only in my princess form had I ever felt this strong, maybe not even. Suddenly, I felt a warm light hit us. The light of the golden crystal was binding us to this powerful form. An abrupt rushing feeling washed over me, and I was returned to my body, only my uniform had undergone changes, again. All of the scouts had. My triple skirt had morphed back into one blue skirt with a red trim around the edge. The bow on my back had turned red, but it was as long as my Super Sailor Moon bow. My brooch was now star shaped and golden. Around my neck, the choker necklace I wore was also star shaped. My boots were now half way up my calf and black, like Fighter's. 

I looked over the others. Nobody else had new boots, they had all retained their originals, but all the skirts on my scouts had a ring around the bottom in a darker color than the one that had been there from the start. Bows were longer and more elaborate, as were gloves. None of them had tiara's any more, just their planetary symbol on their forehead. 

The Starlights hadn't changed much. Their tiaras (if that's what you can call them) had also disappeared leaving only a star on the middle of their foreheads. Fighter had red along the edges of almost all of her articles of clothing. Like wise, Maker had blue and Healer had Orange. 

"Amazing!" Fighter muttered in awe as she looked over the alterations. 

"Isn't it though!" Healer replied. 

"A warning to you scouts! When returning to your human form, first allow the power to dissipate, else you will be overwhelmed!" Helios warned. 

I returned back to my empty apartment with a still marvelling Seiya on my tail. I stood on the balcony of the apartment, looking over Tokyo. In my hand was a letter from Darien. Sighing, I just stared at the unopened envelope. Thoughts ran through my head of the day we both stood on this balcony waiting for a suiting time to get ready fro the wedding. Why had it all changed that day? 

Sliding my finger under flap of the envelope, I ripped it open. Darien's writing filled the page. I read. 

_Serena, _

_I hope your doing well. I haven't heard from you in a few days, I'm starting to worry. Sorry, I must sound paranoid. It's just usually I'm constantly receiving letters from you. Is this because of Seiya's return? I have to know! _

_That was out of line. I'm sorry. Lately the work load has been dying down. With out work on my mind, the feeling of missing you is getting stronger. Sometimes I shut myself away, much to my American friends' displeasure. _

_How I wish you could meet them. There is this one girl I'm sure you'd be friends with. Maybe next time I'll ask if she wants to come meet you. Is that okay? _

_Once again, hope you are well, and I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your Love Darien. _

I read the letter three times, each read through more came through the hazy that always hung around me when Darien was gone. How could I have forgotten to write? I felt terrible inside. Returning into my apartment, I pulled out my stationary kit. Seiya watched over my shoulder as I started to write.

_My Dearest Darien, _

_I'm doing fine. I'm sorry I haven't written more, Rini just arrived for a visit. She says hi and wishes you well in your studies. We've been busy show Helios around, each night when I get home I to exhausted to write. For that I am sorry._

_I'm glad that the work is decreasing, but don't shut yourself away because of it! Go have fun as you once planned to. _

_It would be super if you could bring this girl. Does she speak Japanese? I hope so, my English is still kinda sketchy. _

_Enjoy the rest of your time there. _

_Love Serena. _

Seiya snorted as he read the letter. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" 

"I didn't want him to worry," I replied. We both knew that wasn't the case. If Darien were to return, I would get to spend no time with Seiya. I couldn't have both, but I wouldn't have neither. 

"Dumpling, I…"

Just then, another resounding blast filled the air, shaking the entire apartment building. I clung to Seiya tightly as he jolted up. 

"Serena, I think it is time to test our new ability," he smirked. I smiled willingly. Grabbing my broach, I yelled, "Moon Combination Power, Make-Up!" as Seiya yelled "Fighter Star Combination Power, Make-Up!" We under went our transformations, turning into imperial scouts. 

"Let's go!" he yelled over the screams that stared to fill the street below. 


	9. Chapter 9 Seiya's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Um, yeah… you know the drill… if I owned sailor moon I would be making this story into yet another TV series… so as you can see I obviously don't own it! \**

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This one will be all in Seiya's POV cuz he's awesome! Um yeah… Please readxreview! **

It was strange transforming into this all powerful form of my self. Imperial Sailor Star Fighter was as strong, if not, stronger than Princess Star Fighter's form. It was like having all the scouts joint with me at the same time. I could feel Uranus and Jupiter's brawn, Mercury and Maker's brain, Venus and Healer's love, Mars and Neptune's uncanny ability to see the future, and Chibi Moon and Saturn's youth. Most of all I could feel Sailor Moon's light. That light was the most significant thing in my life. To me, that light was like a million suns shining on me. It's warmth and comfort was so reassuring that I felt invincible. 

"Let's go!" I suggested. Sailor Moon nodded and smiled as she ran towards the stairs. A few steps behind her, I ran too. Once on the ground level, at the monsters feet, we looked up at its hideous face. From its fanged mouth, a wail like a child's scream erupted. 

Covering our ears from the wretched racket that came from the empty, I formulate a plan in my head. _If I attack it, it should be weak enough that one blow from Sailor Moon's Eternal Cutie Spiral Moon Rod should destroy it completely. _

"I agree!" Sailor Moon replied. 

"What?" 

"I agree with what you just said, about the you attack then I attack?" _Fighter said that didn't she?_

"Um, I didn't say that out loud!" I replied, scared and fascinated at the same time. _Can we hear each others thoughts? _I asked myself quietly. 

_I think so! _Serena replied, with her thoughts. Immediately I knew we both had the same crazy idea. Using our advantage, we tried out the Empty. With out saying a single word out loud, Sailor Moon instructed me to attack. As it continued to chase after her, I stopped and faced the monster. 

"Star Serious Laser!" I cried. My attack hit the Empty square in the chest. The force with which it hit the monster threw it to the ground. Beneath my feet, the earth shook. I toppled from the vibrations, but Sailor Moon kept her ground. She squared her shoulders. 

Suddenly, she wielded a small staff, about as long as her wrist to her elbow. Perched on top was a star shaped golden crystal. 

"Silver Starlight Gorgeous Kiss!" she cried. A golden light shot from the star, hitting the Empty in the forehead. It screeched wildly from the pain that was caused by the beam of light. Finally, the withering form started to disappear from view. 

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon turned to me, beaming widely, "We did it!" 

I grinned, yes; we had defeated the Empty alone. Together, we made an excellent team. 

"We did it!" I agreed. 

"We destroyed an Empty!" she gushed. 

"Well done Sailor Moon! You're stronger than I anticipated!" Mimet had suddenly appeared where the empty had lay moments before. 

"Mimet," I growled, pulling Sailor Moon closer to me. 

"Ah, Sailor Star Fighter! How are you! Can't stay away from a battle can you?" Mimet sneered. 

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon screamed. 

"I've already told you! Why I want it is none of your concern however!" Mimet explained, snapping her fingers. She vanished before our eyes. 

Sailor Moon and I returned to her apartment, transforming back to our human forms. 

"We did good," Serena mumbled, her hands shaking slightly. 

"Yes we did," I yawned as fatigue overwhelmed me. Abruptly, Serena collapsed beside me. "Dumpling!" I cried, no longer able to hold myself up. I toppled on top of her. My world suddenly went black. 

Behind my eyes, images from my past filled my view. Flashes from my life before coming to earth the first time came into view. I could see myself dancing with Kakyuu, her beauty, then, entranced me. For so long, I only had eyes for her. The next image was from when Healer, Maker, and I escaped our destroyed planet in search for Kakyuu. She was my only focus as we flew across the universe. The third image was a broken Serena in the rain that day when I threw the rose in front of her. Suddenly, all was black again, but the four most important people in my life were imposed onto the black that filled my mind. They all smiled sweetly at me. 

"I love you," I whispered, their smiles widened, but they spoke no words. Out of nowhere, fires burst up from underneath them. Horror filled their eyes as they gazed at me one last time. I tried to run to them, but I was chained to something. "NO!" I screamed. All went black again. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't wake myself from this nightmare. Surely this wasn't real. 

Hours later, my eyes fluttered open. Filtered moonlight shone in through the half closed curtains. My communicator was beeping wildly. 

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped it open. 

"Seiya? Are you alright?" it was a worried Yaten and Mina. 

"Ye…Yeah," I replied, unsure, "why?"

"We've been trying to contact you for five hours!" Mina replied. 

"What?"

"Yeah! What happened?" Yaten urged. 

"Last thing I remember was…" I tried to remember, but all I could see was Yaten's face going up in flames. I shuddered. 

"Yes?"

"We fought an empty and destroyed it. Then we returned to her apartment and… I passed out… she did too…" I allowed the memories flow back.

"You mustn't have let all the powers dissipate before transforming back!" Yaten remarked.

"That must have been it!" I replied. 

"Well now you know," Yaten mocked. 

"Shut up! Now tell me why you were so concerned to getting a hold of me!" 

"We thought you'd like to know all of us encountered Empties. We wanted to know if you had been bothered," Mina explained. 

"All of you? Is every one okay?" I cried, suddenly alarmed. 

"Every one is fine!" Yaten assured me. 

"Hows Serena?" Mina interrupted. 

"She's…" I looked over to her crumpled form. Crawling over to her, I could hear her gentle breathing, "still out cold." 


	10. Chapter 10 Elizabeth Soliel

**Disclaimer: Still don't own sailor moon… TEARS!**

**a/n: I know the last chapter was crappy, I just needed to put that in there. This Chapter should be a little more interesting! I Promise! It'll be good! Serena's POV**

Seiya seemed to be on edge ever since our fainting spell. Never did he leave my side. We went every where together now. For almost a week, Seiya was my shadow. Even when he had a concert, I was forced to come on stage with him. 

No new Empties were showing up. I wondered what Mimet was waiting for. Never in the past had she delayed so long between attacks. 

The increasing time had me worried, and all I could think about was the nightmare I'd had from the last time. Everyone had been engulfed in flames before my eyes. Darien and Seiya were saved for last. 

"Dumpling, are you alright?" was all Seiya said, like wise I asked him the same question. 

I sent three more falsely cheerful emails to Darien, all of them avoiding the fact that enemies had appeared. He sensed I wasn't telling him everything, I'm sure, but I continued to work my emails around Rini. 

He told me all about America and how beautiful the weather was there. Some of his stories involved his new friends he'd made there in the recent years. Sometimes he mentioned a girl, Elizabeth, whom he was sure I'd get along with famously. I highly doubted that. Nevertheless, I replied that it would be fun to meet her. 

That was when Darien got his wonderful idea.

_Serena,_

_How are things over there? I hope all is well! Sounds like you guys are having fun. A Three Lights concert backstage! Wish I'd been there! _

_Tell Rini I say hi, and the others. Make sure they know how much I miss them!_

_I also had something to ask you. Elizabeth wants to come out to Japan to study computer sciences, but has no where to stay. She's already enrolled in the university, but she wants to know if she can come live with you for a while. If not, I'm sure she can find somewhere else to stay. Please let me know asap, she's going out there in a few days. _

_Studies are going well; work has started picking up again. _

_Talk to you soon, _

_Darien. _

Elizabeth, the girl who has been spending time with _my _Darienwanted to come and live with me? What could I say? 

"I think you should let her come," Raye replied firmly when I told her, "If it doesn't work out, you can help her find a place to stay. Besides, I'm sure that you'll hardly see her, what with her going to the university."

"You think so?" I asked. 

"I know so! Now, go email Darien back."

Three days later, Seiya and I waited in the Tokyo airport. Elizabeth would be arriving soon. I had no idea what she looked like, except for a few pictures that she'd sent me. 

"You remember, Dumpling, this is where we first saw each other!" Seiya murmured as he pulled his hat down lower over his eyes to hide his identity. 

"Yes," I replied off-handedly, looking out over the crowd for the Elizabeth. 

"Are you Serena?" a quiet voice asked behind me. I whirled around to see a girl a few inches shorter than me with short blonde hair in a similar style to Hotaru's crammed under a blue base ball cap. Her small pale face was filled by two large dark blue eyes that looked like endless pools. Although she was short, she was kind of brawny. She had broad shoulders and well muscled arms that were accentuated by the tight top she wore. On her lower half, she wore a pair of grey sweat pants that were a few sizes to big. 

"Yes, that's me. You must be Elizabeth," I replied. 

"That's me!" she answered. Her Japanese was very good, but was heavily accented with an American accent. 

"Welcome!" I gestured to the entire airport.

"Thank you," she blushed. 

"Let's go and get your stuff," I murmured.

Twenty minutes later we all sat in Raye's car, Seiya behind the wheel. An awkward silence settled over the car. I had never been a good conversation starter. Seiya picked it up quite easily. 

"So what part of America are you from?" he asked. 

"Not America, Canada. I'm from western Canada," she answered quietly. She was obviously as uncomfortable as I was. 

"Canada? What's it like there?" 

"Cold, in the winter at least," she laughed nervously, rubbing her palms together. 

"You must do a lot of skiing then," Seiya remarked.

"Actually, no, I'm more of a horse person," she gestured to her attire. 

"I see," Seiya murmured. 

"Your Seiya Kou of the Three Lights. Am I right?" she suddenly asked. 

"I didn't know our music went out that far," Seiya marveled. 

"Most people out in Canada don't know who you are. I did research on pop culture out here before coming," she mumbled, embarrassed. It fell silent again. 

Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my communicator. 

"Serena, Seiya, where are you?" Ami asked urgently. 

"Why?" I queried, worried now. The look in Ami's eyes was fearful. 

"Lots of Empties! We need you at the park NOW!" suddenly, the communicator went blank, all that could be heard was screams of terror, shrieks of delight, and attacks from the scouts. 

"Seiya!" 

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Some friends of ours are in trouble," Seiya replied, "we'll drop you off at home and you can get settled."

"Can't I help?"

"It's alright," I replied, grabbing Seiya's tensing shoulder as the odometer jumped higher. 

Quickly, I showed Elizabeth where she could put her things, and Seiya and I drove off. 

"Where to?" he asked. 

"The park!" 

We drove off; leaving our charge to fend for herself. 

Twenty or more Empties filled the park. How many they'd defeated before we had arrived, I couldn't tell. Fighter jumped out of the driver's seat and sprinted to Healer and Venus who struggled to hold back an Empty. 

"Silver Starlight Gorgeous Kiss!" I screamed, taking down three Empties in one hit. 

"Star Gentle Uterus!" I heard Maker shout, knocking out a few more opponents. 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" 

"Venus Beauty and Love Shock!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!" 

"Star Serious Laser!" 

The babble increased, as did the dust. Empties screamed in pain as all our attacks hit them, knocking them to the ground. Suddenly, we stopped moving. The dust settled, and only one Empty remained. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

It toppled to the ground, screeching.A smile broke out on Mercury's face. We all smiled, panting to try to catch our breath. A soft laugh filled the park. 

"Well done scouts!" Mimet noted, "But you don't think you've got it that easy do you?" she laughed again. A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard as fifteen more Empties appeared before us. 

We threw all that we had at them, but to no avail. Having used up most of our energy, we could use no more. Only five monsters fell to our feeble attempts. Mercury and Mars collapsed in a heap at Uranus' feet. Neptune toppled on top of them. Venus' limbs shook until she joined the others on the ground. Jupiter and Uranus could no longer sustain themselves. Soon it was only a very weak Fighter, Maker, Healer, and I. We had no chance. 

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" the attack barely made a scratch on the Empty. _All together!_ Healer insisted. 

We all shouted our attacks. The victim of our frail attacks stumbled, but no permanent damage was done. I dropped to the ground, though I was still conscious, tears streaming down my face. _I give up! _

_Don't give up! _Fighter thought.

_We need you! _ Maker added.

_No! It's useless! She tricked us! Now we are completely powerless against those monsters!_

Just as I started to lose all faith, a new voice called from somewhere in the trees. 

"Ultra Violent Elimination!" A bright ball of light filled the park. When it cleared, the remaining ten had vanished. 

"You're lucky scouts!" Mimet snapped, and disappeared. 

**a/n: OOOH! That's pretty exciting no? hahaha! Hold yer horses cuz there's more to come! Find out who this disembodied voice is in the next chapter… if you review! **

**p.s is it just me or can you hear them all saying their attacks in your head? Purdy sure I'm going nutso! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Taste Of Her Lips

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own sailor moon!**

**a/n: so yeah, basically I think you'll like this one! Sorry it's so short! Seiya POV!**

A silhouette came out of the trees. From what I could see, the person who had saved us wore a similar costume to sailor moon's. It had the trademark short skirt and bow. The silhouette seemed to be of a girl a few inches shorter than Serena, but much stronger looking. In her hand was a tall staff with a sun shaped stone perched on the top.

"Scout's!" the silhouette said gravely.

"Who are you? Maker insisted. The silhouette took a step forwards, exposing herself entirely by the light. She wore golden yellow boots that came all her calf, to her knee. Blowing in the gentle wind was a navy blue skirt with a golden colored strip around the edge. Peaking around her hips and on her chest was long bows, the same golden yellow color as her boots. Around her neck was a yellow necklace with a blue star in over the center of her throat. She had short, blonde hair that blew across her fair skinned face, but didn't entirely hide the thin band of freckles across her nose or the **(if you can't see this symbol, it is a circle with a dot in the centre. You may or may not recognize this symbol as the symbol for the sun)** illuminated under her forelock. 

"I am Sailor Sun!" she replied proudly, lifting her staff into the air. Sunlight reflected off her staff, sending shards of golden light everywhere. 

"Sun?" Sailor Moon asked weakly. 

"Shh, Sailor moon, no it is time for you to rest. In fact all of you should rest, You all fought bravely today!" Sailo Sun murmured. 

"Please, just tell us why we've never heard or seen you before!" I asked quickly, as she lifted her staff into the air again. 

"Another time, Star Fighter!" she answered. We were then engulfed by a warm golden light. Unable to move, I allowed the light to wash over me. 

"What the?" Healer struggled against the hold. 

"Star Healer, relax. I swear I wont hurt you!" Sailor Sun assured her. As suddenly as it came, the golden light evaporated. Rubbing my eyes to allow them to adjust to the darkness in the room we were now in. I could see we were in Serena's apartment. Blushing, I swooped down to pick up a pair of my pants that I'd left lying on the floor the previous night. 

"Fighter! What have you been doing?" an appalled Healer asked.

I grinned surreptitiously, of course, I'd done nothing. I must have dropped those jeans when we were frantically cleaning up before Elizabeth arrived. Suddenly it hit me. Something wasn't right, where was Elizabeth. 

Sailor Moon obviously had the same though pass through her head as we both shouted, "ELIZABETH!" at the same time. Sailor Sun grinned, handing me a note. 

"Worry not, Fighter, Elizabeth is fine."

I quickly opened the note, tearing it a bit in my antics. Sailor Moon, though she was weak, managed to stand up and read the note over my arm. 

_Serena and Seiya,_

_I went out to check out the campus and buy a few things. I should be home around 8ish_

_Elizabeth._

Sailor Moon shot a nervous glance at the clock. 7:30 it read. 

"You shouldn't worry," I assured her, "she's old enough to take care of herself. I mean she's nineteen years old!"

"I feel bad just leaving her here while we went running off!" she answered, staring off into space. 

"I'm sure she'll understand!" 

"I must be going now," Sailor Sun interrupted. 

"No! Wait! You have to tell us who you are, where you came from, why you didn't show up earlier!" Maker cut in before anyone could move so much as a muscle.

"Scouts, know this of me. I am from a far away land over seas. Until recently, I was too young and poor to get over to wear my fellow Scouts were fighting evils that roamed the earth. I was thirteen years old when Queen Beryl attacked earth."

"Sailor Saturn was no older than that when she helped us defeat Chaos!" Healer protested. 

"She also lived here where the evil was!" Sun snapped. 

"I didn't mean to be rude," Healer mumbled. 

"Of course not. Now please ex…"

"Please, what do you know of the All-Soul Stone and why Mimet wants it," Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Sun tensed as the mention of the All-Soul Stone. 

"I know much about the stone, but Mimet's reasoning for it, I have no idea, yet. Now I really must be on my way. Until next time Scouts!" Another great, blinding flash of golden light shone, and when it disappeared, so had Sailor Sun. 

"Who is she?" Maker mumbled. 

"I don't know," I sighed. It was then that I noticed the others, all flayed on the floor, still out cold from the over use of their powers. They had started flickering from their scout forms to their human forms. 

Maybe twenty minutes later, they started waking up again. 

"What happened?" Amara asked groggily. 

"I don't know, I woke up and I was here!" Michelle replied. 

"I had a strange dream that a new scout saved us then brought us back here," Serena inputted. 

"Serena," I started to explain, "That was no dream." 

Trista's eyes widened, "New scout?"

"Sailor Sun, she's rather mysterious," Yaten answered from where he kneeled, trying to help Mina sit up. 

"How long since she left?" Lita asked. 

"A good half hour," Taiki muttered offhandedly as Ami nearly toppled over again. 

"Are you all well enough to walk home?" I asked quickly, glancing at the clock, Elizabeth would be back soon, I didn't want to explain why suddenly the apartment was bursting with people.

"I'm sure we can manage, as long as we have each other," Raye responded, holding herself up on an equally unstable Lita. I raised my eyebrow in doubt. 

"Don't worry Seiya, Taiki and I will make sure everyone is alive when they get home!" Yaten assured me. I relaxed a little as they all stumbled towards the doors. 

"All those monsters!" Serena marvelled, throwing herself onto the couch, sighing deeply. 

"You fought bravely," I replied, sitting down next to her. 

"I fought bravely, obviously you didn't see the impact you made," she giggled. 

"Fine, how about we were equally amazing," I rolled my eyes as I stated this. 

"Hmm, I don't know…" she answered in mock doubt, and then she sighed again. "This Sailor Sun, who is she? Is she friend or foe?" 

"Hard to say at this point, but with that power of hers, I hope she's a friend."

"No Kidding."

All went silent for a moment. Nothing could be heard by the ticking of the clock on the wall, the swishing of the curtains in the summer air, and the roaring of thousands of engines on the roads. 

"Seiya," Serena suddenly mumbled. 

"Yes?"

"Seiya, I'm glad you turned out to be a friend. I don't know what I'd do with out you!" 

"Dumpling, you're the best friend I've ever had," I breathed, leaning in closer. Usually, she leaned away, mumbling something about Darien, but this time she didn't pull away. 

"I couldn't ask for anyone better," she sighed. I closed that last little distance between us. Our lips met for the first time. Hers were warm and soft like rose petals, they moved in accordance to mine. Nothing was held back as the kiss grew more intense. Slowly, her hands slide up my back, into my hair, where she knotted her fingers tightly. I pulled her body closer to mine. I knew I should have felt guilty, but I didn't. I would never regret this moment. 

**a/n: hey everyone! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please Review! You want to find out how it ends right? It's almost there! Four or five more chapters to go! **


	12. Chapter 12 Knife Going In

**Disclaimer: So Purdy much I don't own this at all!**

**a/n: ALO MES AIMS! COMMENT CA VA? ****I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… im sure most of you may have had a minor meantal break down when you saw what I did… im sorry… im a real SeiyaxUsagi shipper… it's kinda werid cuz in the twilight series im all for Edward… anyways… I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much if not more than previous ones READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Seiya POV again.**

She looked so peaceful. For the first time since my arrival, she seemed sure of herself. In my arms, she slept, breathing deeply. Nothing bothered her in her dreamland tonight. I was glad she was finally getting some decent sleep. 

"Serena," I murmured too softly for anyone to hear, "I love you." 

It was nearing midnight; filtered moonlight was illuminating most of the apartment. I marveled at how her seemed to glow like a pearl in the soft, warm light. Elizabeth still hadn't returned from her errands, and on any other night, I would have been worried. But tonight, all that mattered was the sleeping figure in my arms. 

Suddenly, the apartment door burst open. Serena jolted awake as somebody stumbled in. Pulling her closer to me, I plunged my hand into my pocket. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" a quiet voice apologized from the door. 

"Elizabeth! Your back! We were starting to get worried," Serena jumped off the couch, and regretfully took a step away. From where I was sitting, it looked as if she were walking through deep mud, and every step it grew thicker and denser, making her steps more lethargic. 

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth repeated, shutting the door with a small click. "I met some people from the university and they gave me a tour of the city. Are your friends alright? The ones you went to help?" 

"There fine, thanks for asking," I replied, also standing up, "You must be exhausted!"

"I think I've been awake fro so long that I'm running on pure adrenalin!" she mused. 

As her bedroom door clicked shut as well, Serena turned to me. 

"Seiya, I think for the first time in a long time I feel whole again. Ever since you left, it's been like there was a hole in my chest. I expected when you'd come back it would close, but it only got larger," she admitted. 

"Why?" I urged. 

"Because, I realized I could have both you and Darien, but I wanted you both," I pulled her into my chest, hugging her tightly, before she could continue, "and you two were always fighting, I couldn't be with both of you at the same time. All this time I've been trying to decide who holds my heart, when the reality is, you both do, equally. I love you Seiya! I never want you to leave me again."

I was those words that I'd always wanted to hear, and now that I'd heard them, I felt free. Guilt washed over me. I had just taken away half of Darien's girl, but I loved her just as much, didn't I? I deserved her just as much, didn't I? 

"I love you too," I answered, gently pressing my lips to hers again. "Now, you need rest. Who knows what Mimet has planned for us next," 

I carried her to her bed and laid her down gently. 

"Don't leave," she warned, as I straightened up. Grinning, I lay myself down beside her and pulled her warm body against my own. 

"Sleep!" I ordered her.

Darkness enveloped me, it was as if the sunlight had burnt out, and I was alone. 

"Serena? Taiki? Yaten? Guys, where are you?" I called, but my voice was immediately swallowed by the darkness. Thick air surrounded me, making it hard to breath and move, but I tried anyways. I had to find them, find her. 

Unexpectedly, a golden light blinded me; in the center of the golden light were four figures. Of the four, I immediately recognized three. Sailor Moon, Maker and Healer all stood around the source of the light. It took a moment before I realized I was looking at Sailor Sun. 

"Fighter, you are a strong warrior. You fight with your love for your friends. But don't let this love distract you; she will use it against you!" Sailor Sun told me, before disappearing. Again, I was in darkness, alone, helpless. Three lights stared to shine. My friends had found me! Sailor Moon smiled as she stepped closer. She moved effortlessly in the thick air that had me immobile. I reached out to her, ready to touch her warm hands. In a sudden blast, she was engulfed in flames. CRASH! Maker went up in flames as well. CRASH! The last, Maker, started burning. 

"No!" I screamed as another loud CRASH resounded. I jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. Just a dream. I looked over to Serena, for some reason she had an inexplicable look of fear on her face. 

CRASH! So that sound wasn't part of my dream. 

"SHIT! I cried, jumping to my feet, plunging my hand into my pocket. 

"I'll call the others!" Serena informed me hurriedly as I hastened to transform. Racing to the window I saw the cause of the noise. Ten empties were right at our door step. 

"Serena, we can't help you! A bunch of empties just arrived here!" I heard Ami reply to Serena's pleads. 

"Nor can we! We're under attack too!" Yaten's voice answered. 

"Same here!" Raye informed Serena. 

"Mimet is dividing us!" an agitated Amara answered in shock. 

"What do we do? We can't each hold off ten or more empties! It would kill us!" Serena asked 

"We have to try! We can't allow innocent people to get hurt!" Michelle answered. 

"Let's do this thing!" I interrupted. They all nodded in agreement. We had to get rid of these monsters. 

"We have to take it slow, not waste all our energy on these ones," Sailor Moon explained, "If we both attack the same one at the same time, we can conserve our energy longer!"

"Good idea!" I responded as we sprinted down the stairs. 

In small amounts, we killed off the empties, but for everyone we eliminated, a new one took its place. 

"There is too many!" I gasped as yet another empty materialized before our eyes.

"We have to try! We have to keep fighting! I love this world and all the people in it! I won't let them get hurt because we gave up!" Sailor Moon snapped. 

"You're so strong and pure," I whispered, grinning as we shot down our 15th empty. A disembodied voice filled the night air. 

"Sailor Scouts! Nothing can help you now! I have an endless supply of empty souls! And once they eliminate you, I'll be able to find the All-Soul Stone! With it I can bring back my great Princess! Oops, I said too much!" 

"Princess?" I asked quietly. 

"She was a minion of Pharaoh Ninety," Sailor Moon replied, equally confused. 

"Wise Princess Beryl! Daughter of Queen Beryl and the Wise Man! She has all their powers combined! And to escape the Negaverse and bring silence and destruction to this galaxy, she needs the All-Soul Stone!" Mimet explained. 

"Beryl?" 

"Don't you see Scouts? I was in a place hovering between life and death. I was unable to contact the living, but also unable to join the dead. That was when Princess Beryl found me. We both had damaged soul stones, in the same situation, she told me of a way I could live again, she told me how I could bring myself back and help rule the universe. The All-Soul Stone was the only way. She gave me the damaged pieces of her stone and we merged them. I was once again able to walk on earth, for fleeting moments. Once I get my hands on that stone, the Princess and I will eliminate Sailor Lumiere and Noir and let lose Hell! All those Empty souls with nothing will be whole again! And with all those pure evil souls, we will rejoin chaos! This galaxy will end! It will be mine!" she laughed shrilly. 

"If they reincarnate Chaos, we surely won't defeat it this time!" I swore. 

"Don't worry, you wont have to see Chaos' reincarnation! You end now Scouts!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A golden light filled the night. Empty souls cringed at it's intensity. 

"Who…who are you?" Mimet asked, shocked. 

"I am Sailor Sun, Light of the Galaxy, and I cannot allow you to destroy this peace that we have fought for generations to achieve!" 

"Who are you to stop me?" Mimet spat. Sailor Sun grinned. 

"Ultra Violent Elimination!" she screamed. All the empties that were before us had disappeared. 

"You're the one!" Mimet answered stunned. 

"I am the most powerful scout in the galaxy. My light is the warmth for all the planets and stars!" Sailor Sun told her. 

"You will regret coming here, Sailor Sun!" 

"I regret nothing!" she spat back. A laugh filled the air, and dissolved into the night. Mimet was gone, for now. I watched as Sailor Sun's limbs trembled and she fell to the ground. She whimpered slightly as she tried to hold her scout form. 

"You fought bravely," I mumbled.

"Yes you did," Sailor Moon replied, "your very strong!" 

"Not strong enough! I fear that I used all my energy trying to eliminate all those Empties," she gasped. She held her face in her hands, breathing deeply. She was starting to fade back to human form. 

"Sailor Sun!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

"I'm alright," Sailor Sun promised, "All the power I have was used to destroy all those Empties. I'm just fading back to my human self." Sailor Moon held Sun in her arms as the new scout's breathing grew more labored, until finally she pasted out. No longer was Sailor Moon holding Sailor Sun in her arms, but a young girl about nineteen years old. 

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed that! I hpe you understood Mimet's ranting. Basically all the enemies have started combining their powers to kill the Scouts and bring a long awaited Silence to the world! **


	13. Chapter 13 Les Rayons Du Soleil

Disclaimer: in a robotic tone I don't own sailor moon, I don't own sailor moon, I don't own sailor moon

**Disclaimer: in a robotic tone I don't own sailor moon, I don't own sailor moon, I don't own sailor moon**

**a/n: ****J'aime****ouatcher**** Sailor Moon! ****Mais, j'adore écrier d'elle et ses amis! **

**Lol, ****um yeah... I don't really know what to say, so I'll just babble in French for a while D … PLEASE REVIEW!! Serena's POV**

"Elizabeth!" I screamed.

"No!" Fighter yelped. "Sailor Sun is Elizabeth?"

"I can't believe it!" I answered.

"Sailor Moon, you can defeat these things with out my help," Elizabeth gasped.

"How, you are so much more powerful that I am!"

"I am not! You don't understand. I rely on your energy as well as my own." She hastened to explain in her weakened state.

"But the other night! You destroyed ten!" and infuriated Fighter spat.

"After I borrowed energy from the other scouts, that's why they all pasted out before I arrived. My staff can glean energy from life forms that don't need all the energy they are outputting. But I have no control over whom or what it takes from. I don't even have control over how much it takes."

"Your staff?" I asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You should rest," I told her, "Fighter, check on the others and let me know if we are needed else where when I return." Fighter nodded, flipping open her communicator.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," she gasped.

"Anytime, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Serena," she repeated.

"You know who I am?" I asked, shocked.

"Darien told me when he found out who I was a few weeks ago. That's why he urged me to come here. He had a funny feeling that something was up and you weren't telling him. I guess he was right. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because, he needs to do his studies right now, he can't be worrying about me, or coming out here in the middle of semester," I explained.

"I see."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, I figured if you didn't want him to know, you had a very good reason for it. I was right."

"Thank you."

We had finally arrived in my apartment; I put her back on her feet, and left her.

"Good luck Sailor Moon!" she called after me.

"It seems she took much more energy than needed," Fighter explained when I arrived outside again, "all the Empties disappeared."

"I wonder why that sun staff only attacks Empties. Have you noticed she's never once tried to attack Mimet?" I asked.

"That's a good question. We'll have to ask her."

"Now that we understand her technique, I'm sure we can defeat large amounts of Empties all at once," I suddenly noted.

"Good point! Now that we know that if we join all our extraordinary power, we can wipe out numerous amounts of those monsters!" Fighter answered.

"Call a meeting; we need to work out battle plans for next time. Mimet won't rest with this!"

We all crammed ourselves in the temple again. Tired, dirty faces looked at us curiously as we waited for Taiki and Ami to show up. When the door finally opened, Seiya and I started.

"Elizabeth is Sailor Sun," was the first thing I told them. The room fell silent as they all grasped what this meant. The powerful solider that had saved our skins twice was a girl we hardly knew. Still unsure if this meant Sailor Sun was friend or foe, Amara turned to me.

"Elizabeth? Who knew that small girl had so much power in her!"

"In fact, she's no stronger than us, but she can borrow other people's power and energy. That is how she is able to defeat these monsters!" Seiya explained.

"But how can we mimic that? We've already got our powers stretched to the limit with this Imperial scout thing! We can't borrow or share anymore!" Michelle protested.

"She's right!" Amara interjected, "How can we defeat these monsters if we can't generate enough power? If she throws as many as she did today at us again, and Elizabeth doesn't show up…" we all shuddered.

"What if she isn't on our side?" Trista asked.

"You needn't worry about that, Pluto," a quite voice cut in. We all turned to look at the door. There on threshold was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! You should be resting!" I hurriedly said, jumping to my feet.

"Serena, I'm fine, stop worrying about me! You have a much bigger problem on your hands!" she answered, coming to stand beside me.

"Elizabeth, how do we fight these things?" Raye asked quickly.

"We can't join our powers! They're already combined!" Lita argued.

A sudden ripping noise filled the room. Looking around, I noticed everyone seemed to be looking up, so I looked up too. The roof was gone. An Empty stood with the remains of the roof in its clawed hand, Mimet laughing on its shoulder.

"Mimet!" Amara swore, reaching for her transformation pen.

"Combine Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" she screamed, her figure exploded with light. As she transformed, the rest of us reached for our own transformation tools. Before I transformed, I snuck a glance at Seiya. His angry features made my heart skip a beat. Blushing deeply, I cried in unison with Seiya, our transformation phrases. Vaguely I heard Elizabeth shout, "Combine Sun Star Power! Make Up!"

"Ah, Scouts, I'm only here for one of you!" Mimet giggled.

Fighter jumped in front of me as she yelled, "Star Serious Laser!" Mimet's Empty faltered, dropping to the ground, causing Mimet to lose her balance and tumble to the ground.

"You can't have any of us!" Neptune told her.

Mimet brushed herself off, "Of course I can," she spat. Turning her menacing glare to Seiya, she continued, "One of you has the All-Soul Stone!" An audible gasp filled the room.

"Who?" Healer asked quickly, green eyes flashing.

Mimet grinned, snapping her fingers. As the snap echoed off the walls in the silent, roof less room, a soft scream started behind me. I whirled around to see the source, but I only noticed someone was missing.

"You can't save her!" Mimet warned. "As we speak, my princess will be removing her stone. This galaxy will be ours!" Mimet evaporated, leaving twenty empties in her place.

**a/n: okay… so I know it sucks… but this is one of those chapters that's like right before a really good part I have planned out… im sorry for all this fighting crap…but I'm almost at the final battle ****part. Please Read and Review… also, I need a good title for this story, cuz I can't find a good one… **


	14. Chapter 14 D day

Disclaimer: Give me one reason to say I don't own sailor moon

**Disclaimer: Give me one reason to say I don't own sailor moon! Cuz more than anything I wish I did! But I don't so Im uber sad (**

**a/n: sry again the last chapter was soo sucky! This one should be better. **

"Shit!" Uranus swore, "Sailor Sun wasn't only the only reason were still alive, but she also had the All-Soul Stone! Without her we are nothing! How can we possibly fight off all these monsters?"

"Stop worrying!" Neptune crooned.

"How can I?" Uranus asked. Neptune looked deeply in her lovers eyes. I felt a pang as I thought of Darien.

"I wont let you die," Neptune whispered.

"Nor will I," Uranus answered, equally soft. Their lips met briefly before Pluto cut them off.

"Now is not the time! We have problems!" She snapped. Neptune grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she screamed, initiating the battle.

"Sailor Moon, Fighter, Maker, and Mercury, go ahead to where ever Mimet took Sun. Hopefully she's as strong willed as she is in battle," Uranus suggested, jumping aside from swiping claws.

"Right!" we all said in unison. Mercury turned on her computer, calculating something.

"Mimet isn't very smart. Traces of her witch magic left a trail and an opening to where they took Sun," she announced, grabbing Maker's hand. "Sailor teleport should get us there!"

Suddenly, the four of us were in a dark space, much like a place I had seen in my nightmares. Out of fear, I clung tighter to Fighter's hand. Nothing could make me let her go.

"Sailor Sun? Elizabeth?" Mercury called out into the pressing darkness that surrounded us. A dark cackle filled my ears.

"Where is she?" Maker snapped.

"Come find her!" an icy voice echoed.

"We're coming Elizabeth!" I called out. With my first step, the scenery changed. Were we in a snowy landscape, the next second we were in a desert. Every step took us somewhere new.

"What's this?" Fighter asked, baffled.

"Welcome to the half way point!" the icy voice sneered.

"This must be the place between life and death!" Mercury explained.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for!" the voice replied, sarcastic.

"How do we get to Elizabeth?" Fighter snapped.

"Hard to say, this inter-dimension space isn't normal, it's controlled by thoughts. I don't know how, but maybe if we keep walking we'll end up in the same scene as Elizabeth. Until then, I'll continue to try and figure it out with my computer," Mercury quickly explained, never taking her eyes off the screen. We took a step, and the landscaped changed to a large blue room. Again, a step forward, leading us under the surface of the ocean. Each step lead us somewhere new, but never the right palce.

"Keep walking, Scouts! As long as I'm in charge of this inter-dimension, you'll never find us!" the cold voice resounded in our ears as we continued forward.

"Got it!" Mercury finally called as we stopped in an underground lab.

"What?" Maker insisted.

Suddenly, Mercury fell to her knees, wailing, "I give up! We give up!"

"Mercury?" Maker dove down to cradle her in her arms.

"I just can't handle this anymore! I give up!" she sobbed.

"We need you! Snap out of it!" Fighter warned.

"Can't you see?" Maker snapped at her sister, "We're asking too much of her!"

"Giving up? Well you just ruined all my fun little girl!" the voice announced.

"Why does all this responsibility fall on us?" Maker joined in with the sobbing. Both Fighter and I looked down at our comrades in disgust. I looked into Mercury's eyes, watching as more tears fell from them than I'd ever seen from her before. Suddenly, I couldn't even be sure I saw what I did, but it seemed as if she winked at me. Staring in disbelief, I watched as she winked again. I fell to my knees, allowing tears to break forth. Now I understood what she was doing. Fighter looked at me as I pulled on her hand. Keenly, she allowed me to pull her down. Enthusiastically, she hugged me, whispering it was okay. That was when I quickly muttered what I understood was the plan.

"Don't cry, silly girls! Get up and try to find me!" the voice begged.

"I can't!" Fighter screamed, pounding the ground with her fists, tears pouring from her eyes.

"GET UP!" the voice commanded, but we continued to sob. "How can I fight these losers if they won't even try to find me?" More wails irrupted from us. "FINE!" she snapped, and through my tear filled eyes I could see the scene change.

Now the room we were in was eerily familiar. I looked around as I recognized this room to be the same one I had fought Queen Beryl in.

"We're in the Negaverse?" I asked through my tears, looking up at the girl on the throne. Her long red hair flew around her youthful face in no existent wind that she must have created. Reddish brown eyes peered at us from under her hair. Faded freckles splayed across her pale face. Held up on her large chest was the top of her black dress that fell all the way to the ground, covering her feet. Chained beside the throne was a limp silhouette. I screamed at the sight of Elizabeth collapsed. A cold voice cackled, issuing from the girl on the throne.

"Don't worry, she still has her stone," the Princess informed me, smiling, "you can all go free, on one condition!"

"Anything!" I sobbed.

"Fight me! If you win, you will all be sent back to the human world. I win, I get her and you all stay here!" We all looked at each other. Strong though we were, we didn't know the extent of her power, and in a place like this…the risk was just too great. But there was no other choice.

"We accept!"

"Good!" she looked down at Sailor Sun, "You'll need all the help you can get." She pointed one finger down at Elizabeth, and the chains binding her disappeared. With a casual wave of her hand, Elizabeth was sent flying towards us. Fighter caught her, immediately steadying her.

"You okay to fight?" she asked.

"Fine," Sailor Sun murmured, leaning heavily on her staff.

"Let the games begin," Princess Beryl commanded. Scores of black energy balls were sent shooting towards us. The Princess laughed as she watched us dodge them.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter shouted, sending her own energy at Princess Beryl. She laughed as she caught the attack in her hand, returning it towards Fighter. Her own attack hit her squarely in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Fighter!" I cried, running towards her.

"Never turn you back on me!" Princess Beryl howled, hitting me right in between the two shoulder blades, launching me right on top on Fighter.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter gasped.

"You alright?" I mumbled.

"Fit as a Fiddle!" Fighter smiled, sitting up.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Again, the evil princess caught their attacks, sending them backwards.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Sailor Sun snapped, holding up her staff. "Ultra Violent Elimination!" Her powerful attack barely touched the princess before turning on her, and not only damaging her, but us as well.

"This isn't working!" Maker screamed.

"It will work!" Fighter said stubbornly. I noticed a bright flash of light as Fighter shot her attack at Princess Beryl. Before it could turn on its originator, Sailor Sun jumped in front of Fighter. The force of the attack sent the two of them fly across the room.

"Fighter!" I screamed, lurching forwards to help them, but someone held me back. A rose landed in front of me. I paused, staring at it.


	15. Chapter 15 Makenai

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys this… BUT, I don't own sailor moon tears

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys this… BUT, I don't own sailor moon tears**

**a/n: this fight is getting hardcore! Please Read and Review! This chapter will be far better than the previous one! PROMISE**

"Sailor Moon!" A voice said, one I hadn't heard in a long time. Slowly, I turned on my heel to face him. His gloved hand was on my wrist, stopping me from running to Fighter's side

"Tuxedo Mask!" I sobbed, falling into his arms.

"How could you not have told me? I came out to see how you were doing, only to find Rini running around in her scout uniform!" he asked as I looked up into his eyes. I could feel the tears coming again.

"No time!" Uranus snapped, turning her gaze on the Princess. A gentle smile curved her lips. "Sword Buster!" For what I knew was the second time since she had used that sword, someone stopped it. Princess Beryl sent Uranus flying across the room, joining Fighter and Sailor Sun.

"Uranus!" Neptune sobbed. Groaning, Uranus got up to her feet again.

"What?" she looked deeply into the Princess' eyes.

"None of you understand, here, nothing is more powerful than me! No single person could defeat me!"

Simultaneously, Uranus and Neptune grinned, both shouting their attacks at the same time.

"Silly, silly scouts. You think you can defeat me?" she launched Urnaus and Neptune across the room.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto screamed.

Just as her attack was sent off, Saturn yelled, "Silence Wall!" It was a good tactic, the attack didn't hit them at least, but it left not even a scratch on the Princess.

"What can we do?" Fighter snapped, finally reaching her breaking point. Right then, the Princess shot down Fighter, Uranus, Neptune, and Venus in one shot. The four of them lay on the ground, completely knocked out. This time I pulled right out of Tuxedo Mask's grip and ran to Fighter's side. I never even noticed Sailor Sun diving down to grab Fighter's other hand. Healer bounded to Venus' side, eyes full of anger.

"What did she do to you?" Healer spat.

"Such harsh words, you'd almost think I'd taken out your lover or something," the princess remarked. Healer's eyes got angrier.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" she uttered. I couldn't stop the attack from rebounding, so it turned around and hit Healer, knocking her unconscious as well.

"NO!" I screamed. Slowly, our numbers where dwindling. Mercury and Maker kept their guard up, obviously trying to find a way to defeat this bitch, Pluto and Saturn stood off to the side, awkwardly. Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Moon waited as I stared down the princess. Jupiter and Mars got ready to shoot down the princess.

"You…Will…Not…Defeat…Me!" the Princess yelled between shots of her negative energy. All at once, Mercury, Maker, Pluto, Chibi Moon, and Jupiter fell down, completely passed out.

"Enough! I'll have to use the Silence Glaive!" Saturn announced.

"NO!" called.

"Don't fool me kid, I know that if you use that, you'll die as well. I terrible price to pay for something that wont even work. Have you not seen how I've cast aside all the others meaningless attacks?" Another ball of energy leapt from her finger tips, knocking down Saturn.

"NO!" I screamed. Right then, we were blinded by a bright light. A large winged horse appeared.

"Remember!" Helios told me, "Remember that if you combine your powers, you can do anything!"

"How can we combine if they are all unconscious?" I asked. Helios smiled ruefully.

"You can figure it out, I'm sure."

I looked deeply into Helios' eyes. He seemed one hundred percent serious. He wasn't going to tell me how to do this. This was something I needed to do myself. I thought back to all the times we'd merged souls or powers. Every time I could remember, we'd all been conscious. So how was it possible to unite when only one was awake.

"Looks like there's nothing more you can do, Sailor Moon. You alone cannot defeat me. So I might as well claim my prize!" the Princess jumped down from her throne and walked carefully towards unconscious Sailor Sun. Tears began racing down my cheeks as I frantically looked for a way to save Sailor Sun and my galaxy.

I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled out my Eternal Cutie Spiral Moon Rod. Holding it tightly in my shaking fists I managed to close my eyes. This moon rod was a creation made from when all our souls joined. Surely, if I concentrated hard enough, a similar affect would take place, forcing all our souls together.

As soon as my eyes squeezed shut, I felt all of them, hovering just around the extremities of my conscious.

_Well done Serena! You've figured it out!_ Sailor Mars congratulated.

_Now all we have to do is join inside of you! _Fighter told me.

_Friends! Join! There is no time for this idle chatter. Our worlds are coming to an end! She advancing on Sailor Sun as we speak! _Distant from my usual self, I explained this to my fellow scouts.

I felt a sudden rush of energy as twelve souls began to merge with my own. As my eyes fluttered open, I watched as my skirt lost all its color and became white. My shirt receded, turning into a white version of the Starlight's. Wings sprouted from my back as my gloves disappeared, as did my boots. All that remained of the Eternal Cutie Spiral Moon Rod was a long white staff with a moon on the end.

Together, we point the staff at the princess, and when we spoke, not one voice said the words, but thirteen.

"Princess Beryl," we said, "You will not touch her!" The Princess froze where she stood, slowly turning to face us.

"What's this?" she stammered.

"You underestimated us!" We cried.

"No!" she gasped, her evil eyes widening.

"We will give you a choice. Free us now, and never interfere with life in the living realms again and we'll leave you be, or you can continue this stupid charade of your and continue to battle us, which you will lose!"

"I will never stand down!" the evil Princess snapped.

"You give us no choice!" we replied solemnly, our energy pouring into the moon staff.

"Silver Starlight Eclipse!" we cried together as the princess released another ball of negative energy. The two collided in mid air, sending angry sparks everywhere. We forced our energy on hers, slowly, the balls of light moved slowly away from us. The princess' eyes widen further.

"NO!" she screamed, pushing the light back towards us. It shuddered to a halt. Then I felt Tuxedo Mask put his hand on our shoulder, his energy integrating with ours. The power slowly started moving towards the princess again. Already at her highest output, she couldn't hold us off any longer.

Finally the attack hit her. This time it did not merely glance off her, but engulfed her with light.

"NO!" she screamed, "Mother! Father! I'm sorry!" Her cries echoed through her created space. But we didn't allow our power to falter. I could fell my remorse flowing through me, but there was nothing else that could be done.

As the last shards of light engulfed her, her screams reduced, until they were nothing anymore.

"Good bye," we said softly, then fell to our knees. We closed our eyes and all the souls returned to their proper bodies.

I don't know how long we lay there in the inter-dimension, the place between life and death. All I knew was when I woke up, I found myself laying on the floor of my apartment. Seiya, Darien, and Elizabeth were all sprawled around me. Jolting upwards, I looked at my friends.

Seiya was scratched and bleeding a little, Elizabeth looked pale and was also bleeding. Darien has a burn mark on his hand that he had touch my shoulder with during the battle with the Princess.


	16. Chapter 16 The Setting Sun

Disclaimer: so you know, I was hoping that by now sailor moon would be mine… yea…psht… no such luck (

**Disclaimer: so you know, I was hoping that by now sailor moon would be mine… yea…psht… no such luck (**

**a/n: alright faithful readers (if I have any) last chapter! Please enjoy! **

"So, I guess you'll be going home?" I asked Seiya when he woke up.

"You know Dumpling, I don't think we will be. People always say, home is where the heart is. My heart is here, with you and Elizabeth," Seiya explained. "Beside, I don't think we could drag apart Taiki and Ami even if we want to!"

I smiled, "I'm glad you're staying, things are so much more exciting with you around." Seiya smiled back.

Six uneventful months past, well at least in the sense of fighting. Three Lights released a new album, Raye and Chad had moved in together, Lita's relationship with Ayden had survived the whole conflict, Taiki announced he and Ami were getting married, Yaten and Mina started a duet called 'Healing Venus', and Seiya finally found love in someone that wasn't me. At first it hurt, to see Seiya with Elizabeth. After all the two of us had gone through, it was hard to know that we couldn't be more than friends, but I still had Darien.

Darien finished his last semester and had been back in Japan for a month now. Our wedding date was set, and invitations were being sent out.

Also, I got a job and my driver's license! I had no idea why I'd held out so long on either of the too. Now that I worked at Lita's restaurant as House Manager, I had no idea what I had done with my time. When ever I had a few spare moments, I had no clue what to do with myself. As for driving, the freedom was great, I understood why Amara loved it so much.

As for Amara and Michelle, well, they ended up not returning to Africa so Amara could finally fulfill her dream to be a Nascar Racer. So far she'd won most of her races, and each one I was there cheering her on. Michelle continued her Violin, sometimes joining the Three Lights on stage.

Rini returned to the future with Helios soon after the Princess had been defeated. Much to our dismay, Trista returned to the gates of time, stating she had no reason to stay here. No matter how much we begged her to stay, she wouldn't budge on the subject.

Although all that had happened since our defeat of Princess Beryl, not once had we been forced to call upon our Scout powers. Things were starting to settle down, a lot. But I still had an uneasy feeling. Mimet was still out there, with the knowledge of how she could bring anybody back. If ever we heard of her again, it would be our duty to hunt her down and tear her limb from limb. But ever since that night, we'd seen neither head nor tail of her. I was told not to worry, so I tried not to.

Now, I stood at my window, staring out over the city. So calm, so peaceful, no one would have ever expected all the chaos that had happened here recently.

"Dumpling!" Seiya called from the door, "Come on! Let's go! What will people think of me if I'm late for this? Taiki will never forgive me!" I smiled to myself as I strapped on my high heels that had only been worn once before.

"Coming!" I called. Finally, I walked out the door, locking it behind me. As I turned to face Seiya and Elizabeth, I stumbled into Seiya.

"Same old Dumpling," He mused, "Always falling for me."

I grinned up at him, "Sorry about that, it's hard to walk in these things."

"And yet, you insist on wearing them," he rolled his eyes dramatically, "let's just go!"

As we walked off down the hallway I rejoiced for Ami, today was her day, and I couldn't wait for mine!

**a/n: t..t..th..that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first story I've actually finished! Please let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**SecretlyAlice13**

**Ps…Seiya is MINE!**


	17. Preview and Author's Thanks

So I would like to thank every one that read this story… expect more… already im creating new ideas for a sequel and a prequel… but in the mean time, please check out my other stories

**So I would like to thank every one that read this story… expect more… already im creating new ideas for a sequel and a prequel… but in the mean time, please check out my other stories**

**I have three twilight stories, a Harry Potter story, and one that's my own. Im currently rewriting twists of fate (my own) but feel free to read any of them. Here's a preview from my newest story about Edward Cullen, his side of new moon D**

If I could dream at all, it would be of you. Months ago I had said these words. Now I knew that they could never be truer. Now I was locked in a nightmare with out her and it was entirely my fault. I threw my head back to stare at the sky. Thousands of twinkling stars smiled down at me, although I was in no mood to smile back. No moon graced the sky; it was a new moon tonight. The darkest kind of night, not only in the literal sense.

How could I have been so stupid? Surely I should have known that I couldn't live with out her! Now it was too late. I'd broken her and she'd never take me back. A long howl of pain escaped my lips as I felt the hole in my chest grow larger. Although my heart hadn't beaten in over ninety years, I could still feel heart break. Never had I figured it would be this painful.

I knew this was best. I had complicated her life, and mine, by falling in love with her. Now I felt as if I was losing my one and only friend. I didn't understand how come I had to live my life on the other side. Why I had fallen for a mere human? I was so confused.

I sat in our meadow for hours; it was the only thing I had left of her. If I had to, I would spend the rest of my existence here, in hopes she would come and find me. As I formulated my plan to stay here, I felt my phone vibrated. How could I forget my beloved siblings and family? I flipped it open. It was Alice.

"Edward? When you coming home?" she asked.

"Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Bella!" I snapped.

"Okay, then when you are coming to join your family?"

"Tomorrow," I sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward! Not that there's really anything more stupid that you could do!"

"Don't worry, Alice," I muttered, closing the phone before she could scold me further. I sighed, lying down on my back, dry sobs racking my chest. How could I have been so stupid?

Finally as the sun rose, I figured it was time to leave. It was time to forget my past, how ever hard that maybe. I jumped into my Volvo, turning it on, and revving the engine. Off into the dawn, I drove off. I hardly watched the twisting rode as I drove 110 miles an hour, laughing as I remembered her dislike for my reckless driving. In honor of her memory, I allowed my car to slow down to eighty.

My phone vibrated as I reached the city limits of Ithaca, my new home town. Irritated, I flipped it open.

"What?" I snapped.

"Edward?" it was Alice again.

"What?" I repeated.

"Where are you?"

"Almost there," I murmured.

"How long did you stay in Forks?"

"I left at dawn."

"And you're only just arriving?"

"I drove slowly for her," I sighed.

"It was your choice to leave her, and now this?" Alice was angry.

"I had to leave her! I was ruining her life!" I spat at the phone. Snapping it shut, I threw it in the cup holder with such force that it snapped in two. Anger flowed through me as the monster took over my mind and body. No more was I in control.

Slamming the car door shut, I surveyed my new home. It looked similar to all the others we had lived in. an old Victorian style home in the middle of no where. Normally, I would have smiled, but such nonsense didn't seem possible at a time like this.

"Edward! Welcome home!" Rosalie called from the living room. I growled in response. "Where have you been?" Another growl.

"Rosalie, let him be," Esme muttered.

_How's it going, brother? _She sneered to me with her thoughts. I scowled at her, before turning on my heel to leave. Emmet caught me at the door.

"Edward?" _Are you alright? You want to talk?  
_"Emmet, I just want to be alone!" I snapped. He looked at me seriously. _Edward? How can you possibly want to be alone at a time like this?_

"Easy!" I snapped, storming out the door. Alice was sitting on the hood of my Volvo. "Move," I growled.

"Edward, how could you break her heart? You know that this isn't going to help? How could you delude yourself into thinking this is the right course? You're doing more harm than good!"

"MOVE!" I screamed, launching myself at her. Bitterly, she fought back against me. Pinning me down to the ground, she stared deeply into my eyes, breathing heavily.

"Edward! Get a grip of yourself! Go back to her!"

"Alice, if you love her so much, you go back!" I yelled back.

"Edward, you know that's not why!" _She needs you, you need her! _I growled, and threw her into a nearby tree.

"She needs me if she wants to die!"

"Edward," her tone was softer now, more understanding, "you two are in love. Your love is deeper than any other I've seen! That kind of affection doesn't come along very often. Neither of you will ever find anything as strong. I can see that. Why would you just throw it away?"

"Alice, I can't cause her any more pain and suffering. And don't you go looking for her future!" I mumbled. Inside, she was yelling at me, but she struggled to keep her words calm.

"Edward, this will be far more painful than anything else you could possibly put her through! Go back to her!"

"I can't," I sighed, she would never forgive me for what I did. I deserved every moment of pain this caused me. Jasper came running out of the house then, furious, but before he could scold me further, I was running off into the forest. It was easier, away from all their mental admonishments, to try to forget.

**Hope you enjoyed that. D ****Please keep your eyes open for more. **

**By now!**


	18. Just a quick question

Just a Quick Question

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to those who favorited stories which I have not yet completed. I'm a little disappointed with Twilight, so if I ever finish those, it will be a miracle. As for Kakashi's secret and the last uchiha, you may have to wait a little longer, but I will complete them eventually. But that is not why I'm writing to you today. I have a quick question to ask of all of you. I would appreciate it if you messaged me an answer if you read this. Don't just ignore it. This is very important to me.

I am writing an original story. I am planning on posting it on my Deviant Art page (Darkprincess3285), but I realise that not everyone has DA, so, in order to touch more people, I want to know if anyone here, on Fanfiction, would read it if I posted it.

It is set in a world of my creation, which is stuck in a Dark Age like era where the church is in control. A woman gives birth to twins, which is the sign of the devil, and out of fear she gives one away before anyone discovers the truth. It is the story of these twins as they grow up in very different environments, but ultimately fall to the same fate because of what they are. I plan it to be a adventure/action book, with some romance tied in, and some magic (not the lame kind of magic).

If this interests you (or not) please message me. If, for what ever reason, I decide that it is not in my best interest to post it on fanfiction, everyone is more than welcome to find it on my deviant art page.

Thanks for your time

Princess-isis3285


End file.
